Souviens toi
by Ephe'ji
Summary: La guerre est terminée, les choses sont revenues à leur place. Heero s’est rendu compte qu’un lien très fort le lie à Duo, mais ce dernier s’en va avant qu’il n’ait pu le lui dire. Et si, quelques années plus tard, il revenait voir Heero ? Yaoi 1x2x1
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs…

Titre : Souviens-toi

Auteur : Ephemeris et Heiji, chacun son tour !

Résumé : La guerre est terminée, les choses sont revenues à leur place. Heero s'est rendu compte qu'un lien très fort le lie à Duo, mais ce dernier s'en va avant qu'il n'ait pu le lui dire. Et si, quelques années plus tard, il revenait voir Heero ?

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : De l'amour et de la patience (vous comprendrez en lisant). Gentil, pour commencer, peut-être un peu de torture psychologique, mais bon, ça devrait être potable quand même. Et puis, comme Heiji participe à cette histoire, ça ne devrait pas trop dégénérer dans mon sens, à moins que je l'aie infecté de mon esprit tordu… Oups…

Rating : T, ça devrait pas être trop sombre comme truc, mais je préfère mettre T au cas où une idée tordue me viendrait en tête.

Warnings : Yaoi. Dans le style d'un cadavre exquis à deux. Contrairement à notre histoire de Naruto, les chapitres impairs sont pour Ephemeris et les chapitres pairs pour Heiji.

* * *

Souviens-toi

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

Après tant de temps à se battre pour quelque chose, quand cette chose se réalise enfin, peut-on vraiment y croire ? Après vingt ans de conflit et presque deux ans de bataille acharnée, les cinq pilotes de Gundam avaient du mal à croire que la guerre avait enfin pris fin et que les habitants de la terre et des colonies allaient enfin pouvoir vivre heureux.

« Ca me paraît surnaturel tout ça, » dit doucement Quatre.

« Oui, c'est une drôle de sensation, » ajouta Trowa, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Ils étaient tous les cinq dans un jardin du château de Sank où on les avait invités à atterrir avec leurs machines. On leur avait demandé d'attendre qu'on vienne les chercher pour les introduire à Relena Peacecraft qui voulaient leur adresser quelques mots de remerciement et des félicitations pour leur collaboration pour la paix, mais les garçons étaient plus ou moins enchantés de cela.

« Quand va-t-on nous laisser partir, j'ai pas envie de la voir cette fille, » s'exclama Wufei en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Arrête de râler Wufei, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, » lui répondit Duo. « Désolé Heero, mais elle est vraiment chiante ta copine. »

« Ce n'est pas ma copine. J'ai autant envie de rester ici que Wufei, mais je suis coincé, comme vous. »

Duo ne dit plus rien et se contenta d'observer le jardin pendant que les autres continuaient de discuter. Heero, lui, faisait semblant de suivre ce que ses compagnons disaient alors qu'en fait, il regardait Duo, le suivait du regard. Cela faisait, il avait compté, un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, excepté pour des sorties en Gundam où ils n'étaient jamais très loin l'un de l'autre.

Un mois qu'ils vivaient dans la même maison, qu'ils partageaient la même chambre et qu'ils faisaient les mêmes missions, ensemble. Quelque chose s'était formé entre eux deux, même si Heero ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Il trouvait merveilleux que la guerre soit terminée et que de meilleurs jours s'annonçaient pour tout le monde, mais il allait regretter les moments qu'il passait avec Duo, avant et après les différentes missions qu'ils avaient à exécuter. Une telle pensée le dérangeait, il n'avait pas l'habitude de penser à ce qu'il faisait par rapport à sa propre personne. En général, on lui disait de faire quelque chose et il le faisait, c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait.

Mais depuis quelques temps, il s'était mis à plus écouter ses sentiments, à réfléchir sur ce qu'il ressentait dans des situations données et, en fait, il sentait un vide s'installer en lui à l'idée de la fin de la guerre.

« Elle est énervante quand même cette fille ! » s'exclama alors Duo. « Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble et ce qu'on a fait pour elle, elle nous fait attendre comme si elle était une princesse qui a tous les droits dans son pays ! »

« Duo, » lui répondit Quatre. « Je te rappelle que c'est une princesse et que nous sommes dans son pays. »

Duo parut offusqué à cette affirmation de son ami et se retourna en faisant semblant de bouder, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour nous faire attendre ! »

Quatre éclata de rire, Wufei eut un rire un peu plus contrôlé et Trowa esquissa un sourire attendri face aux idioties de Duo. Mais Heero, lui, ne souriait pas. Il se contentait de fixer Duo de ses yeux froids. Le garçon se rendit compte de cette observation de sa personne et regarda Heero droit dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas que je parle comme ça de ta copine ? »

Mais cette fois, Heero ne releva pas, ce qui surprit Duo qui resta silencieux pendant un moment après avoir posé sa question qui restait sans réponse. Le silence de Heero le troublait, il n'y était plus habitué. Il aurait grandement préféré un « Baka » bien sonore que cette absence de mots.

Pour oublier cela, il détourna son attention vers Wufei qu'il commença à embêter en lui tournant autour en sautillant et en lui donnant toutes sortes de surnoms, tous issus de son prénom déformé à l'infini.

« Mais calme-toi enfin ! » s'emporta le Chinois. « On est dans une situation plus que sérieuse, tu pourrais apprendre à te tenir un peu quand même. »

« Une situation sérieuse ? Tu appelles ça une situation sérieuse ? C'est Relena qui ne l'est pas, faire attendre des héros de guerre comme s'ils étaient de simples courtisans venus quémander une faveur à son excellence, je suis pas d'accord. Et d'ailleurs, je m'en vais ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Duo qui venait de prendre une décision plus que risquée.

« Attends Duo, tu n'es pas sérieux. Tu ne vas pas t'en aller avant d'avoir vu Relena ! » lui dit Quatre, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette fille. Elle n'est rien pour moi et ce n'est pas avec elle que j'ai coopéré pour gagner la guerre. En plus, elle me fait attendre alors que je déteste attendre, alors je m'en vais, c'est tout. Et d'ailleurs, vous devriez faire comme moi, ça lui donnerait une bonne leçon. »

Et sur ces mots, il partit en courant. Les quatre autres pilotes restèrent pendant quelques secondes figés, ayant du mal à saisir que Duo venait vraiment de partir. Heero fut le premier à réagir et prit son élan pour courir après Duo, mais une sorte de cri l'arrêta en plein mouvement.

« Heero ! »

Il se retourna lentement et vit Relena approcher, entourée de soldats qui l'escortaient. Il tourna la tête dans la direction où était parti Duo, mais ne bougea pas. Si Relena n'était pas arrivée, il aurait pu partir, mais maintenant, il était trop tard.

Relena leur fit alors le petit discours qu'elle avait préparé pour les remercier de leur participation à l'avènement de la paix et leur travail contre les forces armées qui en avaient voulu à la terre et aux colonies. Tous l'écoutaient mis à part Heero qui, le regard au sol, pensait à tout autre chose.

_« J'aurais dû le suivre, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas suivi ? »_

En effet, Duo était parti sans rien dire sur sa destination et sans donner d'indice sur un moyen de le joindre. Heero en était dévasté et se dit qu'il avait perdu Duo pour toujours. A la plus grande surprise de tous, il tourna les talons en plein pendant le discours de Relena et s'en alla d'un pas lent, le visage toujours baissé.

« Heero ? Où vas-tu ? » lui lança Relena qui s'était arrêtée de parler.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et, sans bouger, dit tout simplement :

« Où veux-tu que j'aille maintenant ? Je vais me trouver un trou pour passer le reste de mes jours, seul, ça fera plaisir à tout le monde. »

Et il partit en courant à son tour sous les regards inquiets de ses anciens compagnons pilotes et le regard désespéré de Relena qui voyait le jeune homme partir loin d'elle.

* * *

**Trois ans plus tard, colonie L1**

La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, permettant à Heero d'entrer dans son appartement. Il ramassa le courrier qui était par terre et commença à ouvrir les enveloppes tout en refermant la porte derrière lui et se rendant au salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Facture d'électricité… C'est pas vrai, ça a encore augmenté ! »

Il ouvrit une deuxième enveloppe, puis une troisième. Arrivé à la quatrième, il vit que son adresse était écrite à la main, une écriture qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Le nom de l'expéditeur n'était pas indiqué, mais il savait de qui cette lettre venait. Il saisit alors l'enveloppe avec le pouce et l'index de ses deux mains et la déchira violemment.

« Désolé si tu ne comprends pas Relena, mais je veux plus entendre parler de toi, » dit-il à voix haute, bien que la personne à qui s'adressait ces mots ne puisse pas les entendre.

Il ouvrit une autre facture, prit connaissance du montant qu'on allait encore une fois lui prélever et mit la pile de papier sur la table basse en face de lui. Il aurait pu tendre la main pour attraper la télécommande et allumer la télévision, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il se contenta de rester prostré là, assis sur son canapé, comme il le faisait tous les soirs depuis bientôt trois ans.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais Heero n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il laissa la personne frapper une seconde fois, puis n'entendit plus rien. Sans doute un colporteur qui voulait lui vendre quelque chose.

Heero regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il était temps de manger, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans la cuisine se préparer quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

« Et si je me laissais mourir de faim, ce calvaire ne se terminerait-il pas plus vite ? »

Heero était las, il trouvait sa vie vide de sens et d'intérêt. Depuis que la guerre était finie, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un but à sa vie et se laissait donc porter par le temps. Il travaillait dans un petit commerce informatique où il faisait des réparations la plupart du temps. Depuis qu'il travaillait là, presque toutes les personnes qui avaient des objets informatiques à faire réparer venaient le voir lui.

Il s'était fait une bonne réputation sur la colonie, mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui donner envie de vivre. Mais, et peut-être était-ce la paresse de s'ôter la vie, il était toujours là. Il avait voulu vivre dans l'anonymat, mais très vite après son départ précipité de la terre, Relena l'avait retrouvé et était venue le voir pour lui demander de travailler avec elle. Mais il avait refusé catégoriquement. Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à cette fille qui lui avait gâché l'existence.

Mais même s'il l'avait froidement rejeté lorsqu'elle était venue le retrouver dans cet appartement, elle n'avait cessé, par la suite, de lui envoyer des lettres lui demandant de reconsidérer sa décision, que dès qu'il changeait d'avis, il n'avait qu'à revenir sur terre pour avoir une place chez les Preventers. Au début, Heero les lisait, mais voyant que c'était toujours la même chose qui revenait, il finit par ne plus les ouvrir, les déchirant une par une quand il les recevait.

Un autre coup à la porte retentit et Heero fronça les sourcils. Encore ? Personne ne venait le voir d'habitude, qui était donc cet importun qui ne comprenait pas qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille ? La colère commençant à monter en lui, il s'extirpa lentement du canapé, se rembrunissant à chaque coup supplémentaire sur la porte et arriva devant l'entrée.

Tout d'abord, il essaya de se calmer pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Après tout, peut-être que cette personne avait besoin d'aide ou qu'elle croyait simplement qu'elle avait affaire à quelqu'un de sympathique. Malheureusement pour elle, Heero savait très bien qu'il n'était pas sympathique. Mais il finit tout de même par ouvrir la porte.

La silhouette d'un homme se dessina devant lui, une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il n'espérait jamais revoir. Devant lui se tenait Duo, un Duo qui, en le voyant, eut un immense sourire.

« Ah ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! » s'exclama le nouvel arrivant.

Heero sentit son cœur accélérer son rythme et un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Ne pouvant retenir son débordement de joie, il avança brusquement vers Duo et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

« J'y crois pas ! C'est bien toi, là, devant moi ? »

Il se détacha et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Duo qui avait maintenant un sourire un peu gêné. Le garçon remonta une de ses mains vers son visage et Heero vit qu'il tenait une photo. Duo lui montra cette photo et demanda :

« C'est bien toi qui es sur cette photo, n'est-ce pas ? »

Heero parut surpris par une telle question et regarda la photo. En effet, il y figurait aux côtés de Duo qui le tenait par les épaules en souriant à celui qui les avait photographiés.

« Oui, c'est bien moi, mais Duo… »

« Oh ! Tu me reconnais Heero ? Tu me reconnais vraiment ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que je te reconnais. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? »

Duo baissa la tête un moment avant de relever un visage sérieux vers Heero.

« Parce que moi, je ne te reconnais pas. »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et voici, mesdames et messieurs, notre nouvelle histoire sur Gundam Wing ! Désolée pour ce court premier chapitre, mais en fait, il n'y a que la fin qui est intéressante, le reste n'est que mise en situation… J'ai eu un peu de mal à démarrer parce que c'est encore une histoire qui se passe après la guerre et j'avais vraiment l'impression d'écrire la même chose que ce que j'avais déjà écrit… Enfin, j'espère que ce début vous plaira. La suite sera écrite par Heiij, bon courage à toi ! Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! 

-Ephemeris-


	2. Quelques objets pour t'aider

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs…

Titre : Souviens-toi

Auteur : Ephemeris et Heiji, chacun son tour !

Résumé : La guerre est terminée, les choses sont revenues à leur place. Heero s'est rendu compte qu'un lien très fort le lie à Duo, mais ce dernier s'en va avant qu'il n'ait pu le lui dire. Et si, quelques années plus tard, il revenait voir Heero ?

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : De l'amour et de la patience (vous comprendrez en lisant). Gentil, pour commencer, peut-être un peu de torture psychologique, mais bon, ça devrait être potable quand même. Et puis, comme Heiji participe à cette histoire, ça ne devrait pas trop dégénérer dans mon sens, à moins que je l'aie infecté de mon esprit tordu… Oups…

Rating : T, ça devrait pas être trop sombre comme truc, mais je préfère mettre T au cas où une idée tordue me viendrait en tête.

Warnings : Yaoi. Dans le style d'un cadavre exquis à deux. Contrairement à notre histoire de Naruto, les chapitres impairs sont pour Ephemeris et les chapitres pairs pour Heiji.

* * *

Souviens-toi

* * *

« Parce que moi, je ne te reconnais pas. » 

La phrase de Duo provoqua un choc chez Heero, incapable de bouger et de parler, il écouta les explications d'un Duo gêné.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser... Mais... Mais je ne me rappelle plus du tout de rien concernant mon passé... »

La voix si triste de Duo fit revenir Heero sur terre. Sans dire un mot, il s'écarta pour laisser entrer son visiteur. Duo entra légérement hésitant puis demanda où était le salon ce qu'Heero lui indiqua d'un geste.

Encore incertain, Duo se dirigea vers le salon suivit par Heero. Heero le regarda faire mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux dans le salon, Heero trouva une excuse pour s'éclipser.

« Je vais chercher quelque chose à grignoter. »

Duo acquiesca puis s'assit sur un fauteuil du salon. Heero le regarda faire sans dire un mot avant de s'éloigner.

Quand il fut hors de la vue de Duo, Heero s'arrêta net et se posa contre un mur. Tout lui semblait si surréaliste. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cet instant. Retrouver Duo et enfin faire ce qu'il n'avait pas fait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Tout ça, il en rêvait.

Enfin, il avait Duo devant lui mais il ne se rappelait pas de lui !

Cette pensée lui fit mal. Mal au plus profond de lui.

Duo pouvait vraiment avoir tout oublier ? leurs missions ? leur vie ensemble ? Ce n'étaient pas possible...

Heero se redressa puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Machinalement, il attrapa une boîte de gâteaux sans réfléchir. Son esprit était embrouillé par mille et une questions...

Bien décidé à ne rien laisser paraître, heero s'arrêta deux secondes et remit ses pensées en ordre avant de regagner le salon.

Il posa le paquet de gâteaux sur la table et s'aperçu qu'il avait pris sans le faire exprès les préférés de Duo. Puis il reporta son regard sur le visage. Calmé, Heero parla sans la moindre émotion dans la voix et sans faire de cérémonie.

« Alors tu as tout oublié ? »

Duo redressa la tête quand il entendit la voix d'Heero.

« Oui... »

Le ton de Duo parut bizarrement triste à Heero.

« Tu ne te rapelles plus de moi ? De Quatre, Wufei et Trowa ? De nos missions ? »

« Non... »

En disant cela Duo baissa la tête.

« Alors, je peux savoir comment tu es arrivé là ? »

« Eh bien, c'est assez compliqué mais pour simplifier, ça faisait près de deux ans que j'étais amnésique. Les médecins avaient fait diffusé ma photo un peu partout dans les journaux de la colonie L2 mais personne n'avait jamais répondu. Donc, au bout d'un certain temps, ils m'ont laissé sortir même s'il n'y avait personne pour m'aider. A voir ma tenue, les médecins ont pensés que j'étais quelqu'un sans attache et m'ont laissé partir. J'ai vécu près d'un an, sans savoir ni mon nom, ni si j'avais de la famille ou quoi que ce soit. Mais peu à peu des gestes me sont revenus, j'étais assez agile, et très doué pour me faufiler partout. Peu à peu, j'ai fini par croire que j'étais un ex-voleur et pour ne pas replonger, j'ai décidé de trouver un boulot honnête. »

Duo repris sa respiration. Heero assit, ses yeux fixant Duo, ne perdait pas une miette de ce monologue.

« Après un certain temps, j'ai réussi à trouver du travail à Catalonia design, une agence de mode, même si j'étais amnésique et sans nom, ils ont accepté de me prendre. Dès mon arrivée, ils m'ont appelé sans-nom et c'est bizarre mais cette expression me disait quelque chose... Bien sûr, j'ai commencé au plus bas mais ce métier me plaisait vraiment alors peu à peu, j'ai réussi à monter les échelons de la société. Puis un jour, l'histoire de mon amnésie est arrivée aux oreilles de la PDG que je n'avais encore jamais vu, il faut dire qu'elle a des agences un peu partout et elle a demandé à me voir pour essayer de m'aider. Mais le jour de notre rencontre, je n'ai pas compris mais elle est restée figée sur place avant de me sauter dans les bras en hurlant un prénom : Duo. »

Duo fit une nouvelle pause. Heero commençait à comprendre comment Duo était arrivé là.

« En fait, la PDG de la compagnie était Dorothy Catalonia et apparemment, elle me connaissait suffisamment bien. Enfin j'avais retrouvé mon prénom ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir... Ce prénom raisonné dans ma tête : Duo... Enfin bref... Dorothy m'a aussitôt aidée, elle est venue prendre conseil auprès de mes médecins. Il lui ont expliqué qu'elle ne devait pas tout me dire sur mon passé mais seulement les choses essentielles et que tout le reste, je devais le retrouver par moi-même... Dorothy m'a donc parlé de vous cinq, ceux qui, selon elle, étaient les seuls capable de me permettre de retrouver la mémoire et parmi eux, tu étais en tête de liste. Sachant qu'une de ses amies avaient ton adresse, elle la contacter... Relena Peace... quelque chose. Mais son amie a fait beaucoup de difficultés. Elle ne voulait à aucun pris m'aider. Lerena a mis plusieurs semaines avant de donner l'adresse. Elle t'a d'ailleurs écrit pour t'avertir... »

Heero repensa aussitôt à la lettre de Relena qu'il avait déchiré sans la lire.

« Et avant de venir de venir te voir, Dorothy m'a donné cette photo qu'elle avait retrouvé... Voilà maintenant, tu sais tout... »

Heero avait écouté Duo sans le couper, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que même amnésique, Duo restait énormément bavard.

Un silence se fit sans que Heero ne s'en rende compte, c'est Duo qui le coupa.

« Tu peux m'aider, alors ? »

Heero releva la tête, s'apercevant qu'il s'était laissé aller à ses pensées sans s'en rendre compte.

« Oui, je pense que je peux t'aider... Mais tu peux me dire ce que Dorothy t'a exactement dit sur moi et les autres ? »

« Ben, que l'on a été amis pendant une très longue période jusqu'à ce qu'on se perde de vue. Que toi tu t'appelles Heero. Qu'il y a également un petit blond, Quatre, mon meilleur ami. Un brun avec une drôle de mèche, Trowa. Et un dernier aux cheveux noirs, chinois, Wufei. C'est ça ? »

Heero acquiesça.

En face de lui, Duo lui souriait. Il était content de ne pas s'être trompé.

Si Heero n'avait pas su que Duo était amnésique, il ne l'aurait pas vu... Duo semblait se conduire comme d'habitude...

La preuve venait du paquet de gâteaux qui était déjà vide. En discutant, Duo avait tout dévoré...

« Dorothy t'a dit ce que l'on faisait à cette époque ? »

« Ben, elle m'a dit qu'on travaillait ensemble rien de plus... »

Heero eu un léger rictus.

Est-ce que ce qu'ils faisaient avant pouvait vraiment s'appeler du travail ?

Heero se leva, Duo fit de même...

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »

Toujours aussi impatient et curieux...

« Je vais t'attraper plusieurs objets qui pourraient t'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Pendant que je passerai un ou deux coups de fils... »

Heero fit signe à Duo de le suivre. Heero amena Duo jusque dans une salle où il renfermait tout ses affaires datant de la guerre... Bien qu'il n'en ai pas l'air, Heero était très sentimental et il avait gardé de nombreux objets. En allumant la lumière de la pièce, Heero eu une seconde l'espoir que les souvenirs de Duo lui reviennent à la seule vue de certain objet tel que son ordinateur portable.

Lorsque Duo entra dans la pièce, il remarqua tout de suite la quantité de poussière énorme qui recouvrait l'ensemble des objets de cette pièce.

Il vit Heero se dirigeait vers une sorte d'album photo et le lui tendre.

Là-dessus, il y aura toutes les personnes que tu connaissais à l'époque... feuillete-le, tu ne te gênes pas...

Duo attrapa l'album et commença à le regarder pendant que Heero ouvrait les volets de la pièce. Puis discrètement, il sortit de la pièce et retourna dans le couloir.

Heero attrapa son téléphone et composa trois numéro. Trois personnes que Heero devait joindre absolument pour l'aider. Il savait que ceux-ci trouveraient tous une excuse pour venir l'aider avec Duo.

Heero commença donc par la personne qui lui semblait le plus important de joindre.

Il chercha dans son répertoire.

Quatre...

* * *

Duo feuilleta une à une les pages en les tournant lentement... 

Mais tous ses visages lui disaient quelque chose sans qu'il puisse savoir exactement quoi...

Ce bonhomme avec un pince à la place de la main, il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas... Mais pourquoi ?

Et cette fille rousse debout sur un fil à plus de dix mètres du sol avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme d'étoile... Il la connaissait, il l'avait déjà vu...

La fille avec des lunettes et des macarons lui semblait elle aussi familière...

Enervé de ne rien se rappeller, Duo allait fermer l'album quand il tomba sur une photo de lui, d'Heero et de trois autres personnes.

Duo compris d'après les descriptions faites par Dorothy qu'il s'agissait de ses trois autres amis avec lui et Heero.

Duo resta un long moment à fixer cette photo.

Alors, c'est eux que je connaissais ?

Duo resta là, à la regarder mais rien ne revenait à son esprit...

Absolument rien...

A suivre...

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et qu'il sera surtout au goût d'Ephe qui va reprendre la suite...

Et oui, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire intervenir Quatre, Wufei et Trowa, j'espère que tu n'en voudras pas Ephe... Surtout pour Quatre...

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si ça vous a plu... Merci d'avance...

En attendant je remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Heiji ( c'est la première fois que je me remercie ), Yaone-Kami, Noan, Neko-Yoko, Kyu Redwolf, Moonfree, Nass, Marnie02, Kaga78, Aya121 et surtout à celle auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre.

A Ephe de prendre la suite moi, je retrouve au chapitre quatre,a bientôt j'espère

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs…

Titre : Souviens-toi

Auteur : Ephemeris et Heiji, chacun son tour !

Résumé : La guerre est terminée, les choses sont revenues à leur place. Heero s'est rendu compte qu'un lien très fort le lie à Duo, mais ce dernier s'en va avant qu'il n'ait pu le lui dire. Et si, quelques années plus tard, il revenait voir Heero ?

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : De l'amour et de la patience (vous comprendrez en lisant). Gentil, pour commencer, peut-être un peu de torture psychologique, mais bon, ça devrait être potable quand même. Et puis, comme Heiji participe à cette histoire, ça ne devrait pas trop dégénérer dans mon sens, à moins que je l'aie infecté de mon esprit tordu… Oups…

Rating : T, ça devrait pas être trop sombre comme truc, mais je préfère mettre T au cas où une idée tordue me viendrait en tête.

Warnings : Yaoi. Dans le style d'un cadavre exquis à deux. Contrairement à notre histoire de Naruto, les chapitres impairs sont pour Ephemeris et les chapitres pairs pour Heiji.

* * *

Souviens-toi

_Chapitre 3_

* * *

Heero avait réussi à joindre ses trois amis qui lui avaient promis leur aide après que le jeune homme leur ait expliqué la situation. Mais maintenant que cela était fait, il avait voulu retourner voir Duo, mais n'avait pu franchir le seuil de la porte. Il restait en retrait, appuyé sur le mur, cherchant le courage d'affronter le Duo amnésique qui lui était revenu.

Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait attendu ces retrouvailles pendant si longtemps, les choses se passaient ainsi ? Il espérait fortement que les photos qu'il lui avait dit de regarder lui redonnent la mémoire, mais il se doutait bien qu'elle ne reviendrait pas comme ça. Mais alors, comment allait-il faire ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra de nouveau dans la pièce et trouva Duo, les sourcils froncés, en train de regarder une photo qui ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Duo releva les yeux et son regard s'adoucit instantanément.

« Rien du tout, je réfléchissais juste, j'essaie de me souvenir, mais rien ne me vient. »

« Il faudra sans doute du temps, ça sert à rien de vouloir précipiter les choses. J'ai appelé Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Ils arriveront demain dans la journée. Peut-être que si on se retrouve tous les cinq, la mémoire te reviendra. »

Duo eut un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Heero. Ce sourire lui avait tellement manqué qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait jusqu'à ce jour pour vivre sans. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, avec lui, il ne le laisserait plus partir comme il l'avait fait trois ans plus tôt. En fait, il mourait d'envie de lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire avant qu'il ne se sauve après la guerre, mais il savait que ce n'était pas approprié.

Ce fut alors que Heero réalisa quelque chose. Son appartement n'était pas très grand, en fait, il était tout petit et ne comportait que deux chambres. Pour lui et Duo, ça ne posait pas de problèmes, mais il allait arriver trois autres personnes qu'il allait devoir loger. A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Duo, qui avait suivi ses changements d'expression, l'interrogea.

« A quoi tu penses Heero ? »

« Tu te rappelles lorsqu'on travaillait, tous les cinq, et que parfois, il n'y avait pas assez de chambre pour tout le monde… »

Il s'arrêta un moment, attendant de voir si Duo se souvenait, mais comme il restait silencieux, l'écoutant attentivement, il termina ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Wufei râlait toujours parce qu'il voulait dormir seul. Mais parfois, on était dans des endroits pas plus grands que cet appartement et il lui fallait toujours son intimité. Je crois qu'il n'a dormi qu'une fois avec quelqu'un et c'était avec toi. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Duo, qui s'était mis à rire doucement, imaginant la scène, s'arrêta à cette question et son regard se voila. Il détourna la tête et répondit.

« Non, je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Malgré le fait qu'il était un peu déçu, Heero garda son sourire et continua dans sa pensée.

« En tout cas, on risque d'avoir le même problème quand ils vont arriver demain, parce que j'ai pas vraiment la place de loger quatre personnes dans cet appartement. »

« Comment on faisait ? » demanda Duo.

Il regardait de nouveau Heero et attendait une réponse, ce que Heero lui donna.

« Quand on se retrouvait dans un petit truc comme ici, en général, Wufei dormait dans le salon, Trowa et Quatre dans une chambre et toi et moi dans l'autre. »

« Et bien c'est très bien, on n'aura qu'à faire comme ça. »

« Oui, seulement, je n'ai qu'un lit dans ma chambre. Pas deux. »

« Et alors ? Les chambres où on dormait avaient plusieurs lits ? »

Heero sourit, se rappelant qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas souvent le cas et qu'ils avaient souvent partagé le même lit. Cette pensée fit d'autant plus mal à Heero que Duo ne se souvenait plus de ces moments de proximité qu'ils avaient vécus et que lui chérissait par-dessus tout. Mais alors qu'il allait répondre, Duo le devança et dit :

« Et puis comme ça, la mémoire me reviendra peut-être plus vite. Si je me mets dans une situation que j'ai vécu, tant les souvenirs vont me revenir. T'es pas d'accord ? »

Heero acquiesça. Au fond de lui, il était le plus heureux des hommes, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire à Duo, d'autres explications entrant en compte, explications qu'il était encore trop tôt pour donner.

« Eh bien on va peut-être aller se coucher alors. Il se fait tard et demain, il va y avoir de l'agitation ici. »

Duo afficha un large sourire qui fit chaud au cœur de Heero. Même amnésique, il était si heureux d'être de nouveau avec Duo et de le voir sourire comme il le faisait pendant la guerre. Cette période sombre de son existence avait été tellement moins difficile à vivre à ses côtés comparée à ces années de paix sans lui qu'il voulait en profiter au maximum. Après tout, en dehors du fait que Duo avait perdu la mémoire, il n'avait pas changé.

Duo le regardait toujours et Heero approcha sa main de la sienne et la saisit doucement. Ce contact lui procura une sensation de bien-être merveilleuse et il entraîna son ancien camarade vers sa chambre. Duo se laissa faire sans protester, heureux lui aussi de voir que Heero s'occupait de lui.

« Ma chambre est par là. Si tu as besoin, la salle de bain est juste à côté. »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Duo avisa le grand lit qui trônait dans la pièce sobrement décorée. Une idée passa alors dans son esprit et il baissa la tête. Heero, qui s'était retourné vers lui, perçut ce changement d'expression et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Duo semblait embêté, comme s'il ne savait pas comment exprimer sa pensée.

« Eh bien… Je viens de me rendre compte que je me suis carrément imposé à toi sans te demander si ça ne te dérangeait pas de t'occuper de moi. En plus, on va dormir dans le même lit… Et je me disais que ta petite amie ne serait pas très contente de ça… »

Heero resta interdit face à cette phrase qui lui semblait totalement absurde. Lui, avoir une petite amie ? L'image de Relena apparut dans son esprit et un frisson le parcourut.

« Attends Duo, je n'ai pas de petite amie. Et en ce moment, même si ma vie va être agitée pendant un certain temps, je m'en moque. Ce n'est pas drôle ce qui t'arrive et je te ferai tout pour que tu retrouves la mémoire. »

Il fit une pause, s'imaginant alors en couple avec Relena, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

« Et puis, » continua-t-il. « Même si je sortais avec quelqu'un, je serais quand même là pour t'aider. On a tellement partagé de choses tous les deux, tous les cinq, que je souffre aussi que tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Et ça me fait plaisir que tu sois avec moi, alors ne culpabilise pas, il n'y a pas de raison. »

A l'entente de ces mots réconfortants, Duo releva son visage qui avait retrouvé son sourire. Il s'approcha alors de Heero et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant doucement contre lui.

« Merci Heero, merci. »

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Duo s'était déjà écarté et qu'il était parti vers le lit pour prendre place à la droite du lit. Cette image fit sourire Heero qui se souvenait que son ami avait toujours préféré ce côté. Non, il n'avait pas changé.

En voyant Duo se déshabiller, il s'approcha à son tour du lit, mais de l'autre côté, et entreprit lui aussi de se défaire de ses vêtements. Puis, ils se glissèrent dans les draps après que Heero ait donné un oreiller à Duo. Heero se tourna sur le côté, faisant dos à Duo et lui dit :

« Bonne nuit Duo. »

Il entendit un petit rire de la part du jeune homme et sentit ensuite une masse se coller à son dos. En analysant de quoi il s'agissait, il comprit que c'était le dos de Duo qui s'était rapproché de lui au point de le toucher.

« Bonne nuit Heero. »

Cette présence, collée à lui, rassura Heero sur la réalité de la situation. Non, il ne rêvait pas, Duo était bien là, à côté de lui. Il ne lui manquait plus que la mémoire et lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvée, il lui avouerait les sentiments qu'il avait gardés enfouis en lui pendant si longtemps.

* * *

Ce fut la sonnerie désagréable du téléphone qui réveilla Heero de son paisible sommeil. Il grogna de mécontentement et tenta de bouger pour aller répondre lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Deux bras puissants le retenaient fortement contre un corps chaud.

Les événements de la veille revinrent alors à l'esprit du jeune homme qui se souvint que c'était Duo qui était contre lui. Pendant la nuit, ils avaient dû tous les deux bouger et en étaient arrivés à s'enlacer dans leur sommeil, face à face.

« Duo… » tenta Heero, devant se lever.

Mais cet appel fit l'effet contraire au jeune homme qui se resserra à Heero, toujours dans les limbes du sommeil. Heero allait protester, mais la sonnerie du téléphone s'arrêta. Il observa alors Duo qui semblait si paisible ainsi, la tête posée sur son torse et les bras autour de lui. Cette proximité lui faisait un drôle d'effet qu'il n'arrivait pas à vraiment le définir.

Sans arriver à contrôler ses gestes, Heero entoura Duo de ses bras et resta dans cette position, savourant ce doux contact. A cet instant, rien ne comptait plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était qu'il partageait un moment de pur bonheur avec Duo, moment dont il avait tant rêvé.

Mais la dure réalité lui revint comme un boomerang. Le fait était que même si c'était Duo, le manque de souvenir faisait de lui un peu une autre personne et cette situation était en fait d'un ridicule terrible. Duo le tenait comme s'il avait été un gros ours en peluche.

_« Il ne s'en est sans doute même pas rendu compte. »_

Doucement, histoire de ne pas le réveiller brusquement, Heero se défit de l'étreinte de Duo, un peu à regret tout de même. Ce fut alors que la sonnerie du téléphone se refit entendre. Il se leva donc et alla répondre, presque énervé que ce téléphone ait sonné la première fois et l'ait sorti de son illusion.

« Allô ? »

« Heero, c'est Quatre. Trowa et moi sommes presque arrivés chez toi. On sera là dans pas plus de dix minutes. »

« Oh, très bien. Alors à tout de suite. »

Heero raccrocha et retourna dans la chambre. Il devait réveiller Duo avant leur arrivée. Une fois près du lit, il se pencha vers Duo qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, mais qui dormait toujours d'un sommeil aussi profond. Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer, il l'appela en le secouant un peu par l'épaule.

« Duo… Duo, réveille-toi. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux endormis et les fixa sur Heero qui eut presque un sursaut en les voyant. Il avait toujours été un peu surpris par cette couleur si particulière, mais maintenant que Duo n'avait plus de souvenirs, ces yeux lui semblaient presque surréalistes. Duo coupa alors les pensées de Heero en lui adressant quelques paroles.

« Il faut déjà se lever ? Quelle heure est-il ? »

Heero détourna le regard pour jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil posé sur sa table de nuit et resta surpris par l'heure qu'il lui indiquait.

« Ouf, il est déjà dix heures et demi ! Pas étonnant que Quatre et Trowa soient déjà là. »

« Comment ? Ils sont arrivés ? »

« C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes. C'est pour ça qu'il faudrait que tu te lèves. »

Duo acquiesça et tenta de sortir du lit, mais ses membres étaient engourdis de sommeil. Heero, voyant cela, l'attrapa par le bras et l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. Duo le remercia et se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Heero en profita pour s'habiller et il attendit que Duo revienne.

Ce dernier revint dans la chambre et, sans regarder Heero, il s'habilla à son tour, avec une expression des plus neutres sur le visage. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il se retourna vers Heero et afficha un charmant sourire.

« Ils arrivent bientôt ? »

Heero n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la sonnette de la porte retentit. Duo sursauta à ce bruit et, alors que Heero s'était levé pour aller ouvrir, lui ne bougea pas. Son hôte le vit et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte et alors que Heero avançait la main vers la poignée pour ouvrir, Duo arrêta son mouvement.

« Non, attends, je suis pas encore prêt à les voir… »

« Allons Duo, ce sont tes amis, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

« Mais j'ai pas du tout peur ! »

Heero sourit à cette exclamation et se fit un plaisir d'entrer dans le jeu du jeune homme.

« Eh bien, si tu n'as pas peur, ouvre la porte. »

Cette provocation fonctionna comme Heero l'attendait et Duo attrapa la poignée pour lui-même ouvrir la porte. Mais à peine venait-il de le faire qu'il fut confronté à deux regards incrédules. Trowa et Quatre avaient les yeux fixés sur Duo qui semblait un peu perdu.

« Duo, c'est toi ! » s'exclama alors Quatre en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

Le garçon était tellement heureux de revoir son ancien camarade qui, à première vue, n'avait pas du tout changé, qu'il en avait oublié le détail de sa mémoire affectée. Mais ce détail lui revint rapidement en tête lorsqu'il sentit la gêne de celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras à son contact. Il se détacha donc et recula un peu.

« Pardon. Sans doute que ça te fait bizarre. Tu me prends pour un étranger maintenant… Mais je suis vraiment content de te revoir Duo. »

« Désolé de ma réaction, mais ça me fait un drôle d'effet, euh… Quatre, c'est ça ? »

Ce dernier fut à la fois heureux et triste d'entendre ces derniers mots. Heureux parce que Duo avait pu mettre un nom sur son visage, mais triste parce qu'il n'en semblait pas très sûr, parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas de lui, en fait. Ce fut alors que Trowa s'approcha de Duo, poussant un peu Quatre sur le côté pour surplomber l'amnésique de sa grandeur.

Duo parut intimidé sur le coup, mais ne dit rien et ne tenta pas de s'éloigner de cet homme qui le scrutait. En effet, Trowa observait Duo sous toutes les coutures. Après son examen, il regarda Heero puis Quatre et dit, sur un ton neutre :

« Oui, c'est bien Duo. »

Après avoir dit cela, il se reçut une tape sur le bras donnée par Quatre qui le fusilla du regard.

« Mais bien sûr que c'est lui ! Tu en doutais ? »

« Non, mais j'avais du mal à croire cette histoire. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr. »

« Entrez, ne restez pas dehors, » dit alors Heero qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer inutilement par les voisins.

Les quatre garçons entrèrent alors dans l'appartement et s'installèrent au salon. Un grand silence s'installa entre eux, aucun ne sachant vraiment comment engager la conversation. La situation leur paraissait étrange et les deux nouveaux arrivants n'osaient plus trop regarder Duo. Ce dernier était aussi gêné de voir ces deux personnes devant lui qu'il était censé connaître sans que ce ne soit le cas.

« C'est trop bizarre comme situation, » dit l'amnésique, ne supportant plus ce silence oppressant.

« Je suis d'accord, » répondit Trowa. « Physiquement, tu n'as pas changé et même en caractère, tu sembles le même, mais… »

« Mais je ne me souviens de rien, ce qui fait de moi un étranger pour vous… D'ailleurs, vous me paraissez tous des étrangers. »

Quatre, qui était assis aux côtés de Trowa sur le canapé, s'approcha un peu de Duo qui était installé dans un fauteuil juste à côté du canapé.

« Et même en nous voyant, rien ne te vient en tête ? »

Le jeune homme avait un regard inquiet. Il n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle était son ami et souhaitait plus que tout l'aider à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait oublié, mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour y parvenir.

« Je suis désolé, » répondit Duo. « Avant que vous n'arriviez, Heero m'a montré des photos de vous, mais ça ne vient pas. »

Quatre allait ajouter quelque chose quand la sonnette de la porte retentit de nouveau. Ce bruit eut pour effet de le faire se relever et il regarda Heero bien en face.

« C'est Wufei ? »

Heero acquiesça et se leva à son tour pour aller ouvrir, suivi par Quatre. Une fois les deux garçons sortis du salon, Duo se retrouva seul avec Trowa qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens Duo. Tu ne t'en rappelles sûrement pas, mais j'ai été amnésique, il y a quelques années. Je sais que tu dois te sentir perdu de ne rien te rappeler, mais on va tout faire pour t'aider. De plus, je t'en dois une alors… »

Duo pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Comment ça, tu m'en dois une ? »

« A l'époque, tu as été pour beaucoup dans ma guérison. Ca non plus, tu ne dois pas t'en rappeler… »

Duo fit non de la tête et Trowa continua.

« Mais je te ferais t'en souvenir. On n'a pas toujours vécu des moments de joie tous les cinq, mais on avait fini par devenir amis et ce serait dommage que ces moments heureux qu'on a vécus tous ensemble, tu ne puisses plus jamais t'en souvenir. »

Duo sourit à Trowa. Entendre ce genre de propos lui faisait très plaisir. Ce fut alors que Heero et Quatre revinrent dans le salon accompagnés d'une troisième personne. Duo se leva à l'entrée de Wufei qui resta un peu en retrait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, observant Duo de loin qui commençait à gigoter d'inconfort. Après un temps, Wufei rompit le silence.

« Oui, c'est bien toi. Mais tu ne te rappelles de rien ? T'es toujours aussi doué à ce que je vois… Bon, on va pas te laisser dans cette situation, on va s'occuper de toi et te sortir de là. »

Duo sourit à cette affirmation et Wufei prit place dans le canapé, imité ensuite par les trois autres anciens pilotes. Il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir finalement.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Les cinq pilotes sont donc de nouveau réunis. Nous verrons bien s'ils vont réussir à guérir Duo. Pour le moment, je ne peux rien dire sur ce qui va advenir de tout ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. Je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre cinq en attendant comme vous le chapitre d'Heiji. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la prochaine.

-Ephemeris-


	4. Une petite phrase, c'est bon signe ?

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs…

Titre : Souviens-toi

Auteur : Ephemeris et Heiji, chacun son tour !

Résumé : La guerre est terminée, les choses sont revenues à leur place. Heero s'est rendu compte qu'un lien très fort le lie à Duo, mais ce dernier s'en va avant qu'il n'ait pu le lui dire. Et si, quelques années plus tard, il revenait voir Heero ?

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : De l'amour et de la patience (vous comprendrez en lisant). Gentil, pour commencer, peut-être un peu de torture psychologique, mais bon, ça devrait être potable quand même. Et puis, comme Heiji participe à cette histoire, ça ne devrait pas trop dégénérer dans mon sens, à moins que je l'aie infecté de mon esprit tordu… Oups…

Rating : T, ça devrait pas être trop sombre comme truc, mais je préfère mettre T au cas où une idée tordue me viendrait en tête.

Warnings : Yaoi. Dans le style d'un cadavre exquis à deux. Contrairement à notre histoire de Naruto, les chapitres impairs sont pour Ephemeris et les chapitres pairs pour Heiji.

* * *

Souviens-toi

Chapitre 4 :

* * *

Ca faisait maintenant un moment qu'ils discutaient tous ensemble. Duo avait expliqué au trois nouveaux arrivants ce dont il se rappelait et comment il avait atterit chez Heero. 

Duo sourit. Voir ses quatre "amis" autour de lui lui produisait un drôle d'effet... Il ne se rappelait toujours de rien mais voir ses quatre personnes qui était venues dès que Heero les avait appelées et qui devaient rester jusqu'à sa guérison montraient que le lien qui les unissait été très fort.

Au bout d'un moment, Heero se leva.

" Je dois aller faire des courses pour que l'on ai quelque chose à manger à midi. Wufei, Trowa vous m'accompagniez ? "

Trowa et Wufei se levérent sans dire un mot. Duo eu un regard paniqué.

" Je peux vous accompagnier moi aussi ?

Heero fit un signe négatif de la tête.

" Non, je préfére que tu restes ici avec Quatre, vous n'avez qu'à préparer la table... Quatre sait où se trouve la vaisselle. "

Duo n'était pas très rassuré par cette décision. Rester seul avec quelqu'un dont il ne se rappelait pas ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Quatre compris au regard de Duo ce qu'il ressentait et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une douleur au coeur. Ca lui faisait tellement mal que Duo ne se rappelle pas de lui. Quand Duo s'en rendit compte, il changea aussitôt d'expression et se montra enthousiaste

" Bon ben, vous avez intérêt de vous dépêcher car je suis sûr qu'on aura fini avant vous ! "

Quatre rassuré, afficha un visage plus joyeux. Heero attrapa une veste puis se dirigea vers la porte suivi par Wufei et Trowa. Dès que la porte se referma derrière Heero, un long silence s'imposa...

Duo et Quatre se fixérent, laissé en tête-à-tête, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire du tout.

Que dire à celui qui est votre meilleur ami mais dont vous ne vous rappelez plus ?

Que dire à son meilleur ami qui ne se rapelle pas de vous ?

Quatre se leva, Duo en fit de même. Quatre fixa Duo un moment avant de lâcher :

" Les assiettes sont dans la cuisine... Tu me suis ? "

Duo acquiesça. Quatre se dirigea vers la cuisine suivi par Duo. Apparemment Quatre avait l'air de bien connaître l'appartement d'Heero.

Quatre ouvrit le placard et passa les assiettes à Duo.

La table commença à être dressé dans le plus grand silence.

Ni Quatre, ni Duo ne supportaient ce silence mais aucun ne savaient comment le couper. Tout les deux ressentaient une gêne immense et inexplicable. Finalement après quelques minutes, ce fut Duo qui le coupa.

" Heero est toujours aussi gentil ? "

Quatre sourit content de trouver un sujet de discussion avec Duo et de voir que Duo aussi cherchait à engager la conversation.

" Ca dépend avec qui mais avec toi toujours, tu as toujours su avoir Heero par les sentiments... Tu pouvais tout obtenir de lui... On ne peut pas en dire autant de Relena. "

" Pourquoi tu dis ça ? "

" Disons que Relena a le don d'énerver Heero. "

" Je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aime pas cette fille... Elle n'a pas voulu m'aider avec Dorothy "

Quatre sourit, Duo leur avait déjà raconté comment il était arrivé chez Heero et sa réaction sur Relena ne le surprenait pas. Duo n'avait pas changé.

" Tu ne l'as jamais aimé de toute façon... Entre toi et Relena ça à toujours été la guerre à cause de Heero. "

Duo s'arrêta intrigué et fixa Quatre.

" Comment ça ? "

Quatre se mordit les lèvres.

" Tu n'aimais pas l'attitude de Relena avec Heero. Elle le suivait comme un petit chien. "

Duo murmura un " Ah... " avant de recommencer à remettre la table...

" Heero m'a dit que tu étais mon meilleur ami. "

Quatre releva la tête tout en terminant de mettre les verres...

" On peut dire ça... "

" Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas remarquer ma disparition ? "

La phrase de Duo avait été dit sans aucun ressentiment ou ton qui pourrait pu faire sous entendre que Duo doutait que Quatre soit son meilleur ami. Duo avait seulement posé la question pour avoir une réponse sans aucune arrière pensée ce qui n'empêcha pas Quatre d'être troublé par cette question. Quatre pris une seconde de réflexion avant de répondre.

" Nous avons perdu contact quelques jours après la déclaration de la paix. Tu nous as quitté parceque tu ne voulais pas attendre après Relena et ensuite nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles... "

Duo senti le ton triste De Quatre qui se sentait coupable. Il décida alors de changer de sujet. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait savoir.

" Tu connais mes parents ? Dorothy n'a pas su me répondre à se sujet et je n'ai pas posé la question à Heero. "

" Non, ils sont morts quand tu étais jeune, toi-même tu n'avais que peu de souvenirs d'eux... "

Cette phrase fit un choc à Duo qui laissa échapper les couverts qu'il avait entre les mains. Quatre aussitôt s'excusa et se baissa pour ramasser ce que Duo avait fait tomber. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua les larmes de Duo.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, naturellement, Duo s'était mis à pleurer. Cette étrange douleur qu'il ressentait... Duo ne savait pas comment l'expliquer et pourtant il avait envie de pleurer... Sans pour autant se rappeler de quoi que ce soit.

Quatre aussitôt se redressa mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que spontanément Duo se jeta dans ses bras.

D'abord, surpris, Quatre resserra ses bras autour de Duo. Posant une main sur la tête de Duo pour le rassurer.

" Duo calme-toi... "

Mais Duo ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

" Allons Duo... Calme-toi... Rappelle-toi, les hommes ne... "

Mais Quatre ne termina pas sa phrase, Duo le coupa.

" Les hommes ne pleurent pas. "

* * *

" Tu vas nous expliquer Heero ? " 

Heero eu un léger rictus. Wufei avait toujours autant de patience. A peine sorti de chez lui, Wufei avait interrogé Heero. Mais Wufei avait dû attendre qu'il arrive au supermarché pour que Heero accepte de lui répondre.

" Pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir avec toi ? "

Mais Heero n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Trowa avait déjà repondu.

" Heero voulait laisser Duo et Quatre en tête-à-tête dans l'espoir que ça lui rappelle quelque chose. "

Trowa était vraiment surprenant. Il comprenait beaucoup de chose sans qu'on n'ai besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Heero avait toujours admiré cette capacité de son meilleur ami.

" Tu crois vraiment que ça peut-être efficace ? "

Heero acquiesça.

" Après tout ses deux-là étaient inséparables, Quatre est sûrement celui qui le connais le plus. "

Trowa sourit légérement. Devant le regard interrogateur des deux autres, Trowa expliqua sa réaction.

" Quatre a dit que Dorothy avait bien fait de t'amener Duo car tu étais le seul à le connaître vraiment. "

Heero sourit à son tour. Certes Quatre n'avait pas tort. Heero avait effectivement un lien particulier avec Duo tout comme Quatre mais ce lien n'était pas le même et Duo n'ayant pas réagi en restant seul et en dormant avec lui, Heero préférait essayer de voir si Duo pouvait progresser avec Quatre. Heero aimait trop Duo pour ne le garder que pour lui. Il fallait tout essayer pour lui faire retrouver un peu la mémoire.

Wufei lui ne paraissait pas convaincu.

" Et que fera-t-on sinon pour que Duo retrouve la mémoire ? "

" On verra ça au moment venu... Trowa, tu as demandé à ta soeur d'aller chercher Hilde ? "

" Catherine est parti ce matin la chercher. Elle devrait être là demain avec Hilde. Lady Une a accepté de lui accorder un congé aussi long que nécessaire. "

" Bien... "

" Heero, tu fais vraiment tout pour Duo... Je ne te savais pas aussi prévenant... "

" Que ne ferait-on pas par amour... "

La réflexion de Trowa fit mouche. Heero se stoppa sur place. Une telle phrase venant de Trowa le surpris. Heero dévisagea son meilleur ami. Mais Heero n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

" Tu croyais peut-être qu'on ne le savait pas, peut-être ? "

Cette fois-ci, c'était Wufei qui avait parlé.

Heero regarda tour à tour ses deux amis... Jamais il n'avait pensé que ses amis s'étaient doutés de ses sentiments. De plus de telles phrases dans leurs bouches l'étonnaient fortement.

" Et oui, Heero tu as beau avoir l'air de ne pas montrer tes émotions, nous on te connais. "

Heero ne savait pas quoi répliquer et se contenta de continuer à faire les course comme si de rien n'était...

" Je crois qu'on l'a rendu muet comme une carpe ! "

" Déjà que Heero n'est pas bavard... "

Heero regarda ses amis... Ce qu'ils avaient pu lui manquer ses dernières années, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir tous ensemble. Il s'était seulement vu séparement de temps à autre. Mais cette situation avait provoqué pour la première fois, leur réunion à cinq depuis la guerre et ça n'était pas pour déplaire à Heero...

* * *

Quelque part sur terre : 

" C'est pas vrai, il l'a trouvé... Et ça va encore se passer comme la dernière fois ! "

La jeune fille paniquée, attrapa ses affaires et les mit dans sa valise.

" Je ne veux pas que ça arrive une nouvelle fois... Il ne l'aura pas... Il est à moi ! "

la jeune fille ferma sa valise et descendit prendre la voiture qui l'attendait. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse seul avec lui. elle avait encore tout ses chances !

Enervée, la jeune fille n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose, être sur la colonie L1.

* * *

Lorsqu'Heero rentra à nouveau dans son appartement, c'est un Duo toujours en pleurs mais surexcité qui se précipita dans ses bras. Heero failli en tomber à la renverse. 

" Qu'est ce qu'il a ? "

" Duo vient de se rappeler d'une phrase que lui répétait sa mère. "

Heero regarda Duo stupéfait.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il rien rappelait avec lui alors qu'avec Quatre... Une étrange expression apparue sur le visage d'Heero. Et un sentiment commença à naître en lui... Un sentiment d'inutilité.

A suivre...

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fait... J'espère qu'il vous plaira et à toi aussi Ephe...

Mais qui est la fille qui se précipite pour la L1 en criant : " Il est à moi ! "?

Pourquoi Duo se rappelle-t-il quelque chose avec Quatre et pas avec Heero ?

Depuis quand Trowa et Wufei ont-ils appris à faire de l'humour ?

Pourquoi Ephemeris n'aime pas Quatre et Heiji n'aime pas Sasuke ?

Tant de questions qui n'auront jamais de réponse... Enfin si certes auront bientôt des réponses...

Au fait, je persiste Heero est un pervers ! Un pervers qui n'assume pas comme dirait Naruto... Quand à savoir si je préfère Naruto ou Quatre, la question ne se pose pas bien évidemment c'est le blondinet qui l'emporte...

Bon trève de bêtises ( je suis en forme ce soir apparemment ), si ça vous a plus, n'oubliez pas de nous laisser une review... Même si elle est toute petite, ça fait toujours plaisir !

En attendant on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Cerise, Nass, Kyu Redwolf, Marnie02, Heiji ( y a pas à dire ça fait toujours bizarre de se remercier )et surtout à celle auxquelles on n'a pas pu répondre.

A Ephe de continuer cette histoire. Moi, je vous retrouve au chapitre six ,a bientôt !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs…

Titre : Souviens-toi

Auteur : Ephemeris et Heiji, chacun son tour !

Résumé : La guerre est terminée, les choses sont revenues à leur place. Heero s'est rendu compte qu'un lien très fort le lie à Duo, mais ce dernier s'en va avant qu'il n'ait pu le lui dire. Et si, quelques années plus tard, il revenait voir Heero ?

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : De l'amour et de la patience (vous comprendrez en lisant). Gentil, pour commencer, peut-être un peu de torture psychologique, mais bon, ça devrait être potable quand même. Et puis, comme Heiji participe à cette histoire, ça ne devrait pas trop dégénérer dans mon sens, à moins que je l'aie infecté de mon esprit tordu… Oups…

Rating : T, ça devrait pas être trop sombre comme truc, mais je préfère mettre T au cas où une idée tordue me viendrait en tête.

Warnings : Yaoi. Dans le style d'un cadavre exquis à deux. Contrairement à notre histoire de Naruto, les chapitres impairs sont pour Ephemeris et les chapitres pairs pour Heiji.

* * *

Souviens-toi

_Chapitre 5_

* * *

Duo, toujours blotti dans les bras de Heero, ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il pleurait toujours et serrait le jeune homme de plus en plus contre lui, ce contact l'apaisant. Heero arriva tout de même à bouger un peu pour ne pas rester sur le pallier et laissa entrer les deux autres anciens pilotes qui étaient restés derrière lui. 

« Comment ça lui est revenu ? » demanda-t-il à Quatre avec une pointe de jalousie dans le cœur qu'il essaya de dissimuler.

« Eh bien, on parlait et il m'a posé des questions sur ses parents et quand je lui ai répondu, il a fondu en larmes. J'ai voulu lui dire que les hommes ne pleuraient pas, mais il a terminé la phrase à ma place. »

Duo releva alors son visage humide vers Heero qui le regarda également et lui dit doucement :

« C'était ma mère qui me disait ça quand j'étais petit. »

En disant cela, un joli sourire étira les lèvres de Duo et Heero lui rendit son sourire, mais il fronça tout de même les sourcils. Quelque chose le gênait dans ce souvenir, quelque chose qui lui semblait erroné. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses pensées que Duo, s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche, le tirait vers la salle à manger.

« Venez voir, je sais encore mettre la table, j'ai pas tout oublié ! »

Wufei éclata de rire derrière Heero et suivit les deux garçons.

« Encore heureux ! A quoi tu servirais sinon ? Au pire, si tu retrouves pas la mémoire, on t'embauchera comme femme de ménage. »

Duo s'arrêta net à cette remarque et se retourna pour aller vers Wufei qui, lui aussi, s'était arrêté. Lorsque Duo fut juste devant lui, il le regarda pendant un moment et lui demanda de s'approcher, comme pour lui dire un secret. Wufei fit ce qu'il lui demandait et Duo approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, ce ne fut pas des mots qui en sortirent, mais un petit souffle qui fit frissonner Wufei jusqu'aux orteils. Il s'éloigna vivement, une main sur l'oreille, et s'écria :

« Mais ça va pas Duo ! je t'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois que je détestais quand tu faisais ça !

Mais il s'arrêta tout de suite, réalisant ce que cela impliquait et ajouta :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Je sais pas… D'un coup, je me suis dit que tu détestais ça et j'ai pas pu résister à te souffler dans l'oreille. »

« C'est vrai que Wufei sautait au plafond à chaque fois, » ajouta Trowa à l'intention de Quatre qui était à côté de lui.

« Et que ça amusait encore plus Duo et qu'il recommençait toujours, » termina Quatre, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et si on passait à table ? » lança alors Heero, ne supportant plus cette conversation dans laquelle il ne trouvait pas sa place.

Les quatre autres acquiescèrent et ils se rendirent dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Une discussion enjouée avait pris place entre Duo et les trois nouveaux arrivants alors que Heero restait un peu en retrait.

Ils se mirent à table et la conversation resta axée sur les progrès qu'avait faits Duo dans la matinée. Quatre riait, Wufei souriait, mais Trowa avait remarqué la petite mine de Heero et se dit qu'il devrait lui en parler un peu plus tard.

Le repas se déroula donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur générale. Heero faisait d'énormes efforts pour cacher son désarroi, surtout à Duo qui semblait si heureux de commencer à se souvenir. Une fois la table desservie, les cinq garçons s'installèrent au salon. Wufei prit place dans un fauteuil, Quatre sur le canapé, mais alors que Heero allait s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil, il se sentit tirer par la manche et vit qu'il s'agissait de Duo qui l'attirait vers le canapé.

« Assieds-toi à côté de moi. »

Le sourire revint automatiquement à Heero qui accéda à la demande du jeune homme. La discussion, qui était quelque peu superficielle pour le moment, ne suffit plus à Duo qui voulait avoir des réponses ou du moins des indices pour retrouver la mémoire et il posa alors une des nombreuses questions qu'il avait en tête, espérant une réponse.

« Dites, je nous regarde et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'on est trop différents pour pouvoir être amis. Pourtant, on s'entend assez bien et on a l'air proches, tous les cinq. Je sais qu'on travaillait ensemble, mais qu'est-ce qu'on faisait exactement ? »

Les quatre autres se regardèrent, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient dire. Il valait mieux que les choses reviennent naturellement à Duo, mais il semblait pressé de se souvenir des choses qui avaient fui son esprit, ce qui était compréhensible. Ils hésitaient, mais Trowa, qui avait pris place dans le second fauteuil, finit par prendre la parole.

« Te souviens-tu de la situation politique d'il y a quelques années ? L'Alliance, Oz… »

« Oui, il y avait une guerre, une guerre qui a duré un bon bout de temps. Et alors ? On travaillait pour l'Alliance ou Oz ? »

« Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ? » s'exclama Wufei qui n'avait pu s'en empêcher face à une telle énormité.

Duo se retourna vers le Chinois et le foudroya du regard.

« Justement, ça va pas fort dans ma tête, c'est pour ça que je suis là avec vous je te signale. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que qu'on faisait ? Vas-y, réponds puisque tu es si sain d'esprit. »

« On ne se battait pas pour Oz ou pour l'Alliance, » continua Trowa. « On se battait contre. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu veux dire qu'on se battait contre le pouvoir ? On était des hors-la-loi ? »

« On se battait pour la justice, » ajouta Wufei que le comportement de Duo commençait à énerver.

Ce dernier le regarda de nouveau.

« Ben il faut croire que non, puisqu'on était contre les forces de l'ordre. On était pas au service de la justice. »

« Duo, Wufei, arrêtez vos enfantillages et laissez-moi parler. »

Trowa avait parlé sur un ton si sec que les deux garçons se turent instantanément. Le jeune homme continua donc son explication.

« Oui, nous étions hors-la-loi et même recherchés partout. Mais si on agissait ainsi, c'était pour une bonne cause, pour les colonies. »

Duo baissa la tête et sembla soucieux soudainement. Tous le remarquèrent, mais attendirent qu'il se décide à parler pour ne pas le brusquer. Il finit par relever les yeux et dit :

« L2 est en piteux état. Les enfants meurent de faim. Et j'ai failli y mourir… »

« Duo, un autre souvenir t'est revenu ? » demanda Quatre, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Oui, mais j'aurais préféré que ce souvenir ne me revienne jamais. »

Il secoua la tête et se donna une petite claque sur la joue avant de retourner son regard vers Trowa qui, du coup, s'était arrêté dans son discours. Mais alors qu'il allait reprendre, la sonnette de la porte retentit dans l'appartement. Heero voulut se lever pour aller répondre, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, la porte s'était ouverte d'elle-même, laissant apparaître une jeune fille avec un regard déterminé.

Les cinq garçons se levèrent à son apparition, presque effrayés, et Heero sentit la colère monter en lui à la vue de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, balayant l'appartement du regard, finit par remarquer les pilotes et s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux, devant le canapé. Elle s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres et se précipita dans ses bras.

« Duo, mon amour ! »

Elle l'enlaça et le serra contre elle avec délectation. Le jeune homme, surpris sur le coup, ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour du corps collé à lui, rendant ainsi son étreinte à la jeune femme. Mais Heero ne vit pas d'un très bon œil cette nouvelle arrivante et la fusilla du regard, regard qu'elle ne remarqua pas, trop occupée par Duo.

« Pardon, mais qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Duo, un peu perplexe.

La jeune femme se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Heero vit qu'elle semblait blessée et cela lui fit plaisir.

« Mais enfin Duo, tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? Je suis Hilde, ta fiancée ! »

Heero crut qu'il allait tomber à la renverse en entendant cette affirmation. Elle délirait totalement, c'était impossible ! Duo et elle, fiancés ? Dans le sens d'un mariage dans un futur proche ? Non, il refusait cette idée. Du coup, la joie qu'il avait ressentie quelques secondes plus tôt disparut pour laisser de nouveau la place à un désarroi terrible.

« C'est donc vrai, tu as perdu la mémoire, » ajouta la jeune femme, caressant la joue de Duo qui la regardait fixement. « Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? De notre appartement… »

« Sur terre… On habitait ensemble sur terre… »

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Hilde qui se serra de nouveau contre Duo.

« Tu t'en souviens, tu t'en souviens… »

« Oui… » termina Duo, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Ceci termina de détruire les illusions de Heero qui se disait que sans doute, Hilde se servait de l'amnésie de Duo pour lui faire croire qu'ils étaient fiancés, mais il était clair que le jeune homme se souvenait de Hilde en tant que sa fiancée et que tout cela était vrai. Il en ressentait une profonde douleur dans la poitrine, un serrement qui lui rendait la respiration difficile, mais il fit tout pour ne pas le montrer. Au contraire, il s'empressa de montrer le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait.

« Eh bien félicitations, je ne savais pas que vous étiez fiancés. Hilde, tu resteras bien avec nous, maintenant que tu as retrouvé Duo. »

Les deux fiancés se tournèrent vers Heero, Hilde heureuse et reconnaissante, Duo un peu embêté.

« Mais Heero, il n'y a plus de place. Où va-t-elle dormir ? »

« Oh, je vous laisse ma chambre, je dormirai par terre avec Wufei. »

« Merci Heero, c'est vraiment gentil, » répondit Hilde.

« Comment ça, je vais dormir par terre ? » s'écria alors Wufei.

Heero fit non de la tête et s'empressa de s'expliquer avant qu'un scandale n'éclate.

« Mais non, tu vas dormir sur le canapé, moi je dormirai par terre, mais dans le salon. Je laisse ma chambre à Duo et Hilde et Trowa et Quatre dormiront dans la chambre d'ami. »

Wufei acquiesça, rassuré, mais s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Mais je ne veux pas dormir avec toi ! Je tiens à… »

« A ton intimité, on le sait ! Mais Heero ne va pas te manger, alors arrête son cinéma ! » le coupa alors Duo, quelque peu agacé par tout ça.

Tous le regardèrent, surpris d'une telle réflexion, mais ils étaient heureux. La mémoire lui revenait petit à petit, morceau par morceau. Mais Heero n'était pas si heureux que ça. Les souvenirs qui revenaient à Duo ne lui revenaient pas grâce à lui, mais grâce à tous les autres. Pourquoi ? Il avait toujours cru qu'un lien très fort s'était créé entre eux, alors pourquoi n'agissait-il pas à un moment pareil ?

Duo souriait au milieu des rires de ses amis, mais il surprit le regard blessé de Heero et perdit toute joie. Celui qui l'avait accueilli si gentiment, qui avait tant fait pour l'aider, ne semblait pas aller bien du tout et il s'en voyait affecté. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort contre lui, le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il n'avait pas à être triste.

Il allait s'élancer d'ailleurs, mais le bras de Hilde, enroulé autour du sien, le fit revenir sur terre. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il était le fiancé de Hilde et il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Faisant un grand effort sur lui-même, il se remit à sourire, tentant d'oublier le regard blessé de Heero. Ce fut alors que Wufei s'adressa à Heero, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur ses paroles.

« Il se fait tard, je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je suis crevé. On devrait s'organiser pour se coucher Heero. »

« Tu as raison, » répondit le jeune homme. « La chambre d'ami est déjà prête, Quatre et Trowa, vous pouvez aller vous installer. Je vais aller te chercher des draps et une couverture et un matelas pour moi. Duo, tu sais où est ma chambre, vas-y avec Hilde. »

Cette dernière phrase, Heero la prononça avec grande difficulté, mais y parvint sans que cela ne se voit trop, enfin, il l'espérait. Duo le fixa pendant un moment avant de prendre la main de Hilde dans la sienne et de l'entraîner dans la chambre. Trowa et Quatre étant déjà partis dans la chambre d'ami, Heero resta seul avec Wufei.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Yuy. »

« Non, tout va bien, je t'assure. »

« C'était pas une question. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et je m'en rends bien compte. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Heero regardait fixement le sol, cherchant à faire disparaître ces sentiments qui accaparaient son esprit, mais il ne trouvait pas de solution. Ce qu'il avait ? Il pouvait bien se confier à Wufei.

« Je suis jaloux, tout simplement. »

« Jaloux de Hilde ? »

« Pas seulement. Jaloux parce que je ne lui ai servi à rien du tout. Et puis aussi à cause de Hilde. Fiancés ? Ils sont fiancés ? J'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est une ruse pour avoir Duo ? »

Heero ferma les yeux en faisant non de la tête.

« Il s'en est souvenu, il s'est souvenu qu'ils avaient un appartement sur terre. Ce n'est pas elle qui essaie de profiter de la situation, ils ont vraiment vécu ensemble. »

Wufei n'ajouta rien, mais vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Heero en signe de soutient, ce que le jeune homme apprécia énormément. Il finit tout de même par aller chercher ce qu'il leur fallait pour se coucher et, peu de temps après, l'appartement sombra dans le silence total.

En pleine nuit, Heero se réveilla en sursaut après avoir fait un cauchemar horrible. Il ne se souvenait pas des images distinctement, mais la drôle de sensation que l'on ressent après ce genre de rêve était bien présente dans son corps. Il se leva pour aller boire un peu d'eau à la cuisine et revint dans le salon pour se recoucher.

Ce fut alors qu'il lui sembla percevoir des bruits venant de sa chambre. Poussé par la curiosité et la jalousie maladive qu'il ressentait de savoir Duo et Hilde dormant dans son lit, ensemble, il s'approcha de la porte qui était entrouverte. Là, sur le lit, il vit clairement Duo en train de pleurer dans les bras de Hilde.

« Je ne supporte plus cette situation, il faut que ça s'arrête, » murmura Duo.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis avec toi maintenant, tout va bien aller, » lui répondit Hilde.

Heero, après avoir entendu de telles paroles, retourna se coucher, encore plus atterré.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que vous allez me maudire, mais ne vous en faites pas, je sais où je vais (bien que je ne sois pas seule) et c'est quand même un 1x2x1… J'ai une idée précise de ce qui va se passer et j'espère de tout cœur y arriver, il faut juste que Heiji ne me mette pas des bâtons dans les roues, bien qu'il ne sache pas du tout ce que j'ai en tête… J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plu, surtout à toi Heiji. Je te renvoie la balle, à ton tour ! Merci de nous lire et à bientôt. 

-Ephemeris-


	6. Recoucher ensemble, c'est bon signe ?

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs…

Titre : Souviens-toi

Auteur : Ephemeris et Heiji, chacun son tour !

Résumé : La guerre est terminée, les choses sont revenues à leur place. Heero s'est rendu compte qu'un lien très fort le lie à Duo, mais ce dernier s'en va avant qu'il n'ait pu le lui dire. Et si, quelques années plus tard, il revenait voir Heero ?

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : De l'amour et de la patience (vous comprendrez en lisant). Gentil, pour commencer, peut-être un peu de torture psychologique, mais bon, ça devrait être potable quand même. Et puis, comme Heiji participe à cette histoire, ça ne devrait pas trop dégénérer dans mon sens, à moins que je l'aie infecté de mon esprit tordu… Oups…

Rating : T, ça devrait pas être trop sombre comme truc, mais je préfère mettre T au cas où une idée tordue me viendrait en tête.

Warnings : Yaoi. Dans le style d'un cadavre exquis à deux. Contrairement à notre histoire de Naruto, les chapitres impairs sont pour Ephemeris et les chapitres pairs pour Heiji.

Souviens-toi

Chapitre 6 :

Heero avait beau se retourner dans son lit, depuis plusieurs heures, le sommeil n'arrivait pas à le gagner. De plus, entendre Wufei ronfler n'arrangeait rien. Wufei devait tenir à son intimité sûrement à cause de ça. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il ronflait. Heero se leva donc pour gagner la cuisine de son appartement. Il savait qu'il avait des cachets pour le faire dormir quelque part dans sa cuisine. Heero passa dans le couloir, à ce moment précis, il regarda l'horloge 3 h 30 du matin. Arrivé dans sa cuisine, Heero alluma la lumière et fut très surpris par la vision qu'il eut. Affalé sur la table, Duo dormait, Heero allait éteindre la lumière pour laisser Duo en paix mais celui-ci ouvrit un oeil avant que Heero n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste. Duo se frotta les yeux et mis quelques secondes à se réveiller.

Heero : Salut.

Duo : Salut. Quelle heure est-il ?

Heero : Trois heures du matin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Duo bailla bruyamment.

Duo : J'arrivais pas à dormir dans ta chambre... Je ne m'y sentais pas à l'aise. Hilde dormait à poings fermés et je ne voulais pas la réveiller. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici... J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

Heero : Non pas du tout ! Mais tu aurais dû venir me réveiller et je t'aurais trouvé un meilleur endroit pour dormir.

Duo et Heero sourirent en même temps.

Duo : Et toi pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

Heero : J'ai fait un cauchemar...

Duo : Ah...

Duo bailla à nouveau, suivit par Heero.

Heero : On a l'air très en forme tous les deux...

Pour toute réponse, Duo se mit à sourire à nouveau.

Duo : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude de faire des nuits blanches. Je fais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits.

Heero : Quel genre de cauchemar ?

Duo : A vrai dire, je ne m'en rappelle pas mais...

Après un léger silence, Duo reprit la parole.

Duo : il n'y a que hier lorsque j'ai dormi avec toi que je n'en ai pas fait.

Heero qui jusqu'ici se sentait mal à l'aise, sentit son coeur se réchauffer.

Heero : Pourtant tu dormais avec Hilde, ta fiancée, cette nuit, ça aurait dû te réconforter encore plus.

Duo hésita avant de répondre.

Duo : Non... Au contraire, j'ai eu une drôle de sensation toute la nuit. Je n'ai trouvé le sommeil qu'en venant ici.

L'espoir revint un peu en Heero. Lui qui se sentait si inutile pour la santéde Duo, si inefficace pour l'aider. En écoutant les paroles de son ami, Heero se sentait ragaillardi.

Duo : Et toi ?

Heero : Et moi quoi ?

Duo : Tes cauchemars, tu t'en rappelles ?

Heero fit signe que oui de la tête.

Duo : Tu peux me les raconter si tu veux... Il paraît que parler de ses cauchemars les exorcisent un peu.

Heero hésita.

Pouvait-il vraiment dire à duo que son pire cauchemar, c'était de le voir dans les bras d'Hilde et qu'il avait rêvé de ça toute la nuit à cause de la vision qu'il avait eu plus tôt ?

Heero : C'est à cause de la guerre...

Duo sembla troublé par cette phrase et murmura un léger "ah". Puis, il encouragea Heero à lui raconter cette période de leurs vies, de lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait autrefois. Heero hésita, puis, commença à raconter quelques anecdotes à Duo. Duo écoutait attentivement puis peu à peu, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Heero se rendit compte que peu à peu, Duo retournait rejoindre Morphée. Malgré tout, il continua à parler. Lorsqu'il sentit la tête de Duo se poser sur son épaule, Heero soupira puis il se leva et en douceur. Heero pris Duo dans ses bras, sans même le réveiller. Il retourna dans le salon et allongea Duo sur son lit improvisé. Duo, maintenant, semblait vraiment parti ailleurs, il semblait bien, tranquille, apaisé. Heero se mit à côté de lui et ne sentit même pas ses paupières se fermer.

* * *

: Ils sont trop mignons, tu ne trouves pas ?

Perdu dans son sommeil, Heero entendit des voix résonner autour de lui.

: Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. On dirait deux anges.

Des rires éclatèrent, achevant de réveiller Heero. Heero ouvrit doucement un oeil. Lorsqu'il vit au-dessus de lui, Quatre et Wufei affichant d'immenses sourires, Heero mis un petit moment à comprendre le pourquoi des regards fixes sur lui de la part de ses amis. Mais au bout d'un moment, mieux conscient, il sentit autour de sa poitrine les mains de Duo. Allongé contre son dos, le visage perdu dans ses cheveux, Duo dormait. Dans son sommeil, il avait pris Heero dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Heero lorsqu'il compris sa situation rougit très légèrement, chose que seul Quatre perçu.

Wufei : Alors bien dormi Heero ?

Heero sourit. Il essaya de se dégager à regret des bras de Duo, mais Duo lui, ne semblait pas accepter cette situation. Dans son sommeil, Duo resserrait encore son étreinte autour d'Heero.

Quatre : On dirait que tu es coincé !

C'est à cet instant précis que Duo ouvrit les yeux. Duo fut surpris par tous ces regards penchés sur lui. Remarquant soudainement sa position, il parut soudain tétanisé et relâcha l'étreinte qu'il avait autour de Heero.

Duo : Désolé... Je...

Duo apparemment très mal à l'aise, cherchait ses excuses mais à ce moment-là, Heero se retourna et lui adressa un immense sourire.

Heero : Ce n'est pas grave...

Duo aussitôt surpris se tut. Il était content de voir que Heero n'avait pas mal pris son geste. Quatre fit redescendre le couple sur terre en leur demandant :

Quatre : Alors bien dormi les amoureux ?

Heero se contenta de grogner tandis que Duo lui se mis à rougir.

Duo : Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que je dors avec Heero, faut-il que tu sortes cette phrase éculée ?

Duo ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'à nouveau il s'était rappelé de quelque chose, il sauta au cou de Quatre le faisant tomber sur lui et Heero. Duo était ravi la mémoire qui n'avait jamais voulue lui revenir pendant plus d'un an, lui revenait à une vitesse incroyable maintenant qu'il était chez Heero. Serrant Heero et Quatre dans ses bras, Duo était surexcité de se rappeler ce nouveau souvenir, il était aux anges. Sous le regard bienveillant de Wufei, Duo en avait oublié Hilde. Ce fut Heero qui la lui remit à l'esprit.

Heero : où est Hilde ?

Quatre : Dans la cuisine avec Trowa, elle voulait à tout prix vous réveiller, mais Trowa l'a prie à part dans la cuisine pour ne pas vous déranger.

Duo : Pourquoi quelle heure est-il ?

Quatre : Il est une heure de l'après-midi.

Duo : Quoi !

Wufei : On était venu vous réveiller pour manger. Connaissant Duo et son appétit, on avait peur qu'il tombe d'anémie s'il sautait un repas...

Wufei et Quatre éclatèrent de rire tandis que Duo lui affichait une mine boudeuse.

* * *

Enfermé dans la cuisine, Trowa terminait de préparer à manger tandis que Hilde ruminait, assise à la table. Trowa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une drôle de sensations en compagnie de Hilde. Surtout que la voir aussi énervé alors qu'elle avait seulement vu Heero et Duo ensemble en train de dormir, lui semblait démesuré.

Trowa : Ca va ?

Hilde : Oui, ça va !

Hilde se montrait agressive.

Trowa la fixa, elle était en train de tapoter la table.

Trowa : Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ?

Hilde : Ca ne te regarde pas !

Trowa laissa tomber ce qu'il était en train de faire pour faire face à Hilde.

Trowa : Tu es jalouse d'Heero, n'est-ce pas ?

Hilde releva la tête et jeta un regard noir à Trowa.

Hilde : Non, je ne suis pas jalouse de Heero !

Trowa su par le ton de Hilde qu'elle mentait.

Trowa : C'est deux-là on toujours été très proches. Duo et Heero sont inséparables.

Hilde : Pourtant, ça fait plusieurs années qu'ils ne se sont pas vus...

Trowa ne répliqua pas.

Hilde, sans le vouloir, avait abordé le sujet qu'il voulait.

Trowa : Justement, Hilde, tu savais où nous nous trouvions. Tu avais gardé contact avec Wufei et Lady Une, n'est-ce pas ?

Hilde ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir acquiesça.

Trowa : Alors pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas averti de la disparition de Duo ? On aurait pu t'aider et les preventers aussi...

Hilde se sentie piégé.

Énervée, elle hurla.

Hilde : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Lâche-moi !

Agacée, elle sortie de la cuisine sans même se retourner.

A suivre...

Voilà, un petit chapitre qui met en valeur nos deux pilotes et le sale caractère d'Hilde...

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review... Merci d'avance...

J'espère qu'à toi aussi ça t'a plu Ephemeris... Moi aussi, j'ai déjà tout ne idée de la fin et chacun de tes chapitres met aussi en péril mon idée de la fin comme dans Pris dans l'illusion, Naruto affrontes la réalité ! mais bon, il faut faire avec...

En attendant on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Heiji, Lu, Onarluca, Nass, C Elise, Yaone-Kami, Marnie02, et surtout à celle auxquelles on n'a pas pu répondre.

A Ephe de continuer cette histoire. Moi, je vous retrouve au chapitre huit... Enfin si elle le veut bien lol !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs…

Titre : Souviens-toi

Auteur : Ephemeris et Heiji, chacun son tour !

Résumé : La guerre est terminée, les choses sont revenues à leur place. Heero s'est rendu compte qu'un lien très fort le lie à Duo, mais ce dernier s'en va avant qu'il n'ait pu le lui dire. Et si, quelques années plus tard, il revenait voir Heero ?

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : De l'amour et de la patience (vous comprendrez en lisant). Gentil, pour commencer, peut-être un peu de torture psychologique, mais bon, ça devrait être potable quand même. Et puis, comme Heiji participe à cette histoire, ça ne devrait pas trop dégénérer dans mon sens, à moins que je l'aie infecté de mon esprit tordu… Oups…

Rating : T, ça devrait pas être trop sombre comme truc, mais je préfère mettre T au cas où une idée tordue me viendrait en tête.

Warnings : Yaoi. Dans le style d'un cadavre exquis à deux. Contrairement à notre histoire de Naruto, les chapitres impairs sont pour Ephemeris et les chapitres pairs pour Heiji.

* * *

Souviens-toi

_Chapitre 7_

* * *

Hilde arriva dans le salon avec un grand sourire sur le visage et s'approcha du trio qui chahutait sous le regard de Wufei. En voyant la jeune femme arriver, Quatre se releva et Heero s'écarta, laissant le champ libre à Hilde qui vint s'asseoir à côté de Duo qu'elle enlaça.

« Tu as bien dormi mon amour ? » lui demanda-t-elle, toute colère ayant disparu de sa voix.

Duo acquiesça en souriant et se détacha d'elle. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant que le jeune homme ne s'avance vers elle pour l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres. Heero s'en trouva paralysé, la dureté de la réalité venait de le frapper en plein visage. C'était Duo qui l'avait embrassé, c'était donc vrai…

« Tu sais quoi Hilde ? Je me suis encore souvenu de quelque chose ! Si je continue comme ça, j'aurai retrouvé toute ma mémoire et on pourra retourner à notre vie. »

En entendant ces mots, elle sourit également, mais Heero crut percevoir dans cette expression de joie une certaine tristesse. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec la jeune fille, cela, il en était certain, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était.

Il aurait aimé se retrouver seul avec Hilde pour lui parler, pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait, mais la présence systématique des autres, et surtout celle de Duo, l'en empêchait. De plus, il était presque certain que la jeune fille connaissait ses sentiments pour son fiancé et qu'elle n'accepterait pas facilement le dialogue avec Heero.

Mais Duo, au contraire de Hilde, semblait très serein et même heureux, d'une part parce que la mémoire lui revenait assez facilement, mais aussi grâce à la présence de sa fiancée. Cette dernière constatation força Heero à se faire une raison. Alors qu'il avait encore un espoir et qu'il prévoyait de dévoiler ses sentiments à Duo, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne lui permettait plus de le faire.

Pourquoi, alors que son ancien compagnon allait vers une guérison certaine et qu'un avenir heureux se présentait à lui, Heero allait-il semer la confusion en lui avouant un amour plus qu'amical envers lui ? Non, il ne pouvait faire cela, pas après les problèmes dont il était en train de se sortir petit à petit.

Ce fut à cet instant, après ces réflexions, que Heero décida d'enterrer ses sentiments pour Duo et d'agir comme il l'avait fait jusque là, en ami dévoué qui ne souhaitait que la guérison de son ancien camarade. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Hilde avait un problème qui lui était toujours inconnu.

« Alors les enfants, vous arrêtez de jouer et vous venez manger avant que ça ne refroidisse ? » lança Trowa en sortant de la cuisine.

Duo se releva instantanément en se dirigeant vers lui tout en répondant :

« Oui Papa, on arrive ! »

Trowa l'arrêta dans sa course en le saisissant par les épaules et le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

« On a presque le même âge Duo, je ne peux pas être ton père. Un grand frère à la limite, mais pas ton père. »

« Oui, c'est vrai que tu as toujours eu une attitude très protectrice envers moi, comme un grand frère. »

Ces paroles firent ouvrir les yeux de Trowa en grand alors qu'il se revoyait, quelques années plus tôt, surveillant Duo qui, souvent, était un peu trop négligeant et inattentif sur les champs de bataille et durant leurs déplacements. Un sourire apparut sur son visage ensuite et il lança un regard complice aux autres qui avaient également compris qu'un autre souvenir avait refait surface.

« C'est bien Duo, continue comme ça, » ajouta Trowa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Allez, à table ! »

Tous entrèrent alors dans la petite cuisine de Heero qui, sans doute, ne se serait jamais attendu à devoir accueillir autant de monde dans cet espace réduit. Mais tout le monde put entrer et avoir une place à table.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Duo était très en forme et riait beaucoup, surtout avec Quatre qui était heureux de retrouver son ami presque à l'identique de ce qu'il avait été pendant la guerre.

Après le repas, Duo émit le souhait de sortir, d'aller prendre l'air. Quatre en fut enchanté et entreprit de convaincre tous les autres de les accompagner. Wufei et Trowa finirent par accepter, mais Hilde ne semblait pas vouloir sortir.

« Mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi, allez-y, allez vous amuser. Je vous attends ici. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer toute seule ici ? » lui demanda Duo.

« Si ce n'est que ça, » dit alors Heero, « je vais rester avec elle. Après tout, c'est moi qui vous reçois, je ne vais pas laisser Hilde toute seule. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr, » termina-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Cette dernière acquiesça et fit un sourire à Duo.

« Tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Allez, va prendre l'air ! »

Les quatre garçons partirent alors, laissant Hilde et Heero dans l'appartement. Ce dernier, en voyant Hilde qui allait être seule, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se proposer de rester avec elle, voyant ainsi une belle opportunité pour une discussion en tête à tête.

Une fois le calme revenu dans l'appartement, Heero alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Hilde le suivit et s'installa sur le canapé. Il la fixait, mais elle fuyait son regard, autre signe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Heero lança la conversation doucement.

« Tu dois être très heureuse que Duo fasse autant de progrès et si vite. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Heero et afficha un sourire que Heero ne trouva pas très sincère.

« Oui, je suis contente. Dès qu'il sera guéri, tout ira bien mieux. »

« Les choses vont déjà bien mieux. Quand il est arrivé ici il y a quelques jours, je l'ai à peine reconnu. Maintenant, avec la mémoire qui lui revient, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de retrouver mon ancien compagnon. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est très enjoué, surtout depuis qu'il s'est réveillé aujourd'hui. Oui, il est tel qu'il était pendant la guerre, tel que je l'ai connu. »

« Alors pourquoi tu sembles aussi triste et effondrée ? »

La question était tombée lourdement et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, ce qui créa un moment de silence qui glaça les deux jeunes gens. Hilde avait baissé les yeux et n'osait plus les relever, ce qui força Heero à reprendre.

« Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Quelque chose te tracasse, mais je ne te connais pas assez pour dire de quoi il s'agit. Avec Duo, j'y arrive déjà mieux, mais avec toi… »

« Heero, je sais que tu es amoureux de Duo, » le coupa Hilde.

Le garçon, pour le coup, ne dit plus rien et fixa des yeux ronds sur la jeune fille qui, elle, releva la tête.

« Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai compris, et d'ailleurs, j'avais peur que tes sentiments soient partagés par Duo. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était le cas, mais tout me porte à croire que non, puisque nous nous sommes fiancés et que nous vivions ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. »

Heero écoutait ce que lui disait Hilde comme si ce n'était pas possible. Lui qui avait toujours si bien caché ses sentiments, comment cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine avait pu le percer à jour ? Hésitant, il finit tout de même par reprendre la parole.

« Tu… tu lui en a déjà parlé ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais si ses sentiments étaient les mêmes que les tiens… »

Heero releva la tête brusquement, plus que surpris.

« Quoi ? Tu insinues que Duo m'aime peut-être comme moi je l'aime ? »

« Pourquoi ça te semble si aberrant ? »

« Parce que Duo est ton fiancé ! »

« Il ne m'a jamais parlé des possibles sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir pour toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en a pas. Quand je dis qu'il ne m'en a jamais parlé, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas non plus dit clairement qu'il ne ressentait pour toi que de l'amitié. »

Heero se leva de son fauteuil, complètement perdu.

« Mais, tu proposes quoi alors ? Duo est ton fiancé et tu l'aimes. Tu serais prête à prendre le risque que ses sentiments pour moi soient similaires aux miens et de le perdre ? »

Hilde se leva à son tour, plongeant son regard dans celui de Heero.

« Et toi ? Tu serais prêt à abandonner, à ne rien dire à Duo alors que celui que tu aimes le plus au monde a peut-être les mêmes sentiments pour toi ? Tu es prêt à sacrifier ton bonheur pour une fille que tu ne connais même pas ? Pour une gourde qui fait tout de travers ? »

Les derniers mots de cette dernière phrase furent quelque peu étouffés par des sanglots qui éclatèrent une fois qu'elle eut terminé de parler. Elle cacha ses yeux d'une main pendant un moment, les larmes s'écoulant librement sur ses joues, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard de Heero et se jeta dans ses bras, se serrant contre son torse.

« Hilde… » commença Heero.

« Il faut que tu lui dises, il le faut. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'être heureux avec Duo si tu en as la possibilité. S'il te plaît, dis-le lui, dis-lui que tu l'aimes. »

« Mais que vas-tu faire s'il m'aime aussi ? »

« Je ne serais pas heureuse si je sais qu'il reste avec moi sans savoir si l'amour qu'il éprouve m'est vraiment destiné. Et puis, si ce n'est pas le cas, il finira par m'en vouloir et ça, je ne le supporterai pas. »

Heero serra Hilde contre lui, tentant de la réconforter, mais ce qu'elle lui demandait venait à l'encontre de la décision qu'il avait prise avant qu'elle n'arrive la veille.

« Je m'étais promis, avant de savoir que vous étiez fiancés, de tout lui dire une fois qu'il serait guéri. »

« N'attends pas jusque là. Pour le moment, la mémoire lui revient vite, mais peut-être que ça ne continuera pas comme ça. Et puis, s'il partage tes sentiments, ta déclaration pourrait débloquer le reste de sa mémoire, comme un choc violent. J'ai bien vu que tu souffrais de ne pas être la cause du retour de ses souvenirs… »

Heero ferma les yeux à ces paroles. Elle avait raison, attendre ne servirait à rien et peut-être même que cela aurait un double effet sur Duo.

« D'accord Hilde, je vais tout lui dire. »

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle en se blottissant encore plus contre son torse.

* * *

Les promeneurs revinrent deux heures après être partis, Duo et Quatre riant aux éclats, Trowa et Wufei affichant un sourire amusé. Ils trouvèrent Hilde et Heero assis dans le salon devant la télévision qui déblatérait une multitude de débilités.

« Arrête-moi ça, pitié, c'est insupportable ! » s'exclama Hilde alors que Heero s'était déjà emparé de la télécommande.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez les copains ? » lança Duo en arrivant dans le salon.

« D'abord, je suis le copain de personne, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et puis on ne regarde rien, on subit avec horreur des programmes plus nuls les uns que les autres. Je vais jeter cette télévision ! »

Duo se mit à rire de plus belle en voyant l'air exaspéré de Heero. Puis, s'approchant de Hilde, il se pencha sur elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, baiser qui fit se tendre Heero, se souvenant de l'accord qu'il avait passé avec la jeune fille quelques instants plus tôt.

D'ailleurs, Hilde le regardait fixement, lui faisant comprendre avec les yeux que c'était le moment d'avouer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Duo à ce dernier. Heero se leva donc et, faisant face à Duo, il lui dit doucement :

« Tu peux venir avec moi deux minutes, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose. »

Duo se redressa, le sourire bien moins franc tout d'un coup, sentant le sérieux du ton sur lequel Heero lui avait parlé. Il acquiesça et suivit Heero qui l'emmena dans sa chambre. Une fois les deux garçons entrés, Heero ferma la porte, ce qui fit comprendre à Duo que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose qu'il redoutait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heero ? Tu m'inquiètes à être aussi sérieux d'un coup. Il y a un problème ? »

Heero regarda un moment Duo, cherchant ses mots, et finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, tentant de se redonner contenance. La chose avait été décidée trop rapidement et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se faire à l'idée de tout révéler à Duo. Mais il finit par se lancer, doucement.

« Ce n'est pas un problème en tant que tel, c'est plutôt quelque chose que je dois te dire, mais c'est un peu délicat. »

Le ton de Heero mettait Duo mal à l'aise. Cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il voulait que Heero s'arrête tout de suite, qu'il ne continue pas ce qu'il disait. Mais il continua.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas encore tout à fait toi-même, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je voulais attendre que tu sois complètement guéri avant de te le dire, mais je crois que ça pourrait t'aider si je te le dis maintenant. »

Alors qu'il était rongé par la peur et l'angoisse, Heero eut tout de même le courage de lever les yeux et de regarder bien en face Duo avant de dire :

« Je t'aime. »

Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent un peu plus à cette déclaration. Heero observait ces yeux, guettant le moindre changement d'émotion, la moindre réaction par rapport à ses paroles, mais tout ce qu'il vit, ce furent des larmes monter avant de s'écouler sur ses deux joues. Duo pleurait. Heero venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et il pleurait.

« Duo ? »

Ce dernier secouait doucement la tête de droite à gauche, complètement perdu.

« Heero, tu te rends compte de ce qu'implique ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes comme ça ? Mais… »

« Je comprends que ce soit déroutant et je m'excuse de te causer un tel bouleversement, mais je me suis dit que de te révéler mes vrais sentiments te redonnerait peut-être la mémoire. »

Là-dessus, Heero savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait honnête, mais comment pouvait-il expliquer les véritables raisons qui l'avaient poussé à tout avouer sans perturber Duo dans la réponse qu'il allait devoir faire ? Il ne pouvait pas lui demander, après avoir dit une telle chose, de choisir entre lui et sa fiancée.

De plus, pourquoi pleurait-il ainsi ? Etait-ce parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, mais que c'était ce qu'il espérait au plus profond de lui ? Etait-ce parce que la révélation était trop dure dans son état ? Etait-ce qu'il avait maintenant un choix à faire entre lui et Hilde et que cela, il ne pouvait pas le faire ? Ou bien, tout simplement, était-ce parce que cette déclaration avait débloqué la mémoire de Duo et, par la même occasion, une foule de souvenirs douloureux.

« Duo ? » appela doucement Heero, quelque peu inquiet de ce silence.

L'interpellé s'essuya le visage et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna vers Heero et lui dit :

« Je suis désolé Heero, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti pour toi qu'une profonde amitié, rien de plus. »

Et il sortit, laissant un Heero accablé derrière lui.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bon, y'en a combien qui veulent me tuer ? Désolée de l'attente, j'ai eu un gros bug côté inspiration pour cette histoire, mais je me suis prise en main et voilà ce que ça a donné. Ne me lapidez pas, s'il vous plaît. Rien n'est fait et tout peut arriver. Je rappelle que nous sommes deux et que l'un peu rattraper l'autre… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, surtout à toi Heiji et que l'attente en aura valu la peine. Merci et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	8. Et si Quatre cuisinait Duo ?

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs…

Titre : Souviens-toi

Auteur : Ephemeris et Heiji. Aujourd'hui, vous devrez supporter Heiji lol !

Résumé : La guerre est terminée, les choses sont revenues à leur place. Heero s'est rendu compte qu'un lien très fort le lie à Duo, mais ce dernier s'en va avant qu'il n'ait pu le lui dire. Et si, quelques années plus tard, il revenait voir Heero ?

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : De l'amour et de la patience (vous comprendrez en lisant). Gentil, pour commencer, peut-être un peu de torture psychologique, mais bon, ça devrait être potable quand même. Et puis, comme Heiji participe à cette histoire, ça ne devrait pas trop dégénérer dans mon sens, à moins que je l'aie infecté de mon esprit tordu… Oups…

Rating : T, ça devrait pas être trop sombre comme truc, mais je préfère mettre T au cas où une idée tordue me viendrait en tête.

Warnings : Yaoi. Dans le style d'un cadavre exquis à deux. Contrairement à notre histoire de Naruto, les chapitres impairs sont pour Ephemeris et les chapitres pairs pour Heiji.

* * *

Souviens-toi

Chapitre 8

* * *

Durant un long moment, Heero resta sans bouger, repensant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, lui qui avait mis tant d'espoirs dans ses aveux...

Il...

Il...

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il sentit de l'eau couler sur sa joue. Heero porta le revers de sa main à son visage pour l'essuyer. À cet instant, Heero compris que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était en train de pleurer.

Et ses larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter ! Agacé, il perdit toute notion du temps et resta là, sans bouger, il réfléchissait.

Il resta un long moment inerte. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et laissa paraître Quatre que Heero reprit conscience. Quatre qui arrivait tout joyeux pour venir chercher Heero laissa échapper le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main lorsqu'il vit le visage de Heero.

Le verre rebondi plusieurs fois au sol mais ne se brisa pas. Quatre resta silencieux, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train de voir. Sans dire le moindre mot, Heero attrapa sa veste et sorti de l'appartement par la porte d'entrée de telle sorte que personne n'avait rien vue, ni entendu le moindre bruit dans le salon. Se ressaisissant Quatre ne ramassa même pas le verre et se contenta de crier à l'attention des personnes présentes dans le salon.

Quatre : Je vais faire un tour avec Heero ! On revient !

Trowa tiqua légèrement en entendant le ton pris par Quatre. Wufei, lui, ne réagit pas spécialement aux propos de quatre mais plutôt au visage décomposé que Duo affichait depuis son retour de la cuisine. On voyait bien qu'il avait pleuré. Mais pourquoi ? Wufei, trop fier de respecter la vie privée des autres pilotes, ne demanda aucune explication.

* * *

Heero était parti sans réfléchir. Sans but précis. Il n'avait pas d'endroit où il pouvait vraiment se réfugier. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit même pas les appels de Quatre. Il n'aperçu son ami que lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés.

Quatre : Heero ça va ?

Quatre n'obtenu pas de réponse.

Quatre : Heero, réponds-moi, est-ce que ça va ?

Heero : Quatre laisse-moi, je veux rester seul.

Quatre : Heero, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état et je n'aime pas ça...

Heero essaya d'ignorer Quatre mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance du jeune homme.

Quatre avait bien vu qu'Heero errait sans but précis. Voyant que celui-ci ne voulait toujours pas parler, Quatre resta à ses côtés en marchant, sans rien dire, et en suivant Heero. Bien qu'Heero ne veuille pas l'admettre, cette présence, à côté de lui, le rassurait. Au bout d'un moment, une heure environ, Heero ouvrit enfin la bouche.

Heero : Merci Quatre.

Quatre : De quoi ?

Heero : D'être là... Simplement.

Quatre : De rien... Et si tu n'expliquais ce qui ne va pas Heero ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil.

Heero : Rien... Un malentendu avec Duo.

Quatre : Allons Heero, je sais que c'est plus important que ça...

Heero : Quatre, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Quatre : Tu as avoué tes sentiments à Duo, c'est ça ?

Heero s'arrêta en entendant cette phrase.

Etait-il possible que tout le monde sache qu'il était amoureux de Duo à l'exception du principal concerné ?

Finalement Heero acquiesça.

Quatre : Et que t'a-t-il répondu ?

Heero : Que... Qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour moi.

Ce fut au tour de Quatre d'être surpris.

Quatre : Vraiment ? Tu es sûr !

Heero acquiesça à nouveau à contrecoeur. Remuer ce souvenir le rendait encore plus malade.

Quatre n'ajouta rien.

Ils marchèrent encore un petit mouvement. Puis, sur le chemin du retour après un très long moment, ce fut Heero qui reprit à nouveau la parole.

Heero : Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment est-ce que je dois me conduire avec lui ? Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié mais tout ça va forcément changer les choses entre nous deux...

Quatre : Heero, tu veux un conseil ?

Heero fit signe que oui, il en avait besoin.

Quatre : Ne change rien mais fait attention à toi. Ne reste pas trop proche de Duo... Comme ce matin, sinon tu vas souffrir et tu seras le seul à souffrir.

Heero pris quelques secondes pour analyser le conseil qui lui semblait assez bon. Mais rien ne pouvait être prévu à l'avance. Car la plus importante des variables étaient la réaction de Duo.

Est-ce que Duo continuerait malgré tout à lui parler naturellement ?

Ne lui en voudrait-il pas ?

Heero n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il se faisait des réponses de ses questions. Arrivé devant chez lui, Heero prit une respiration avant de franchir la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Wufei entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée et les rejoignit.

Wufei : Heero vient à mon secours.

Habillé d'un ravissant tablier de cuisine, Wufei semblait souffrir le pire de tout le déshonneur.

Wufei : Duo nous a tous collés aux fourneaux. J'ai beau lui dire que ce travail est réservé aux Onnas , il refuse d'écouter.

Duo : Mais non Wufei, tu sais que c'est très bien la cuisine et en plus comme ça, si on s'y met tous, on fera un super repas ce soir.

Duo sortit alors de la cuisine, légèrement trempé. Il attrapa Heero et Quatre par la main puis les entraîna à leur tour à la cuisine.

Quatre : Et qu'est-ce que vous préparez de bon ?

Duo : Plein de choses ! Toi, Quatre tu vas avec Wufei. Vous vous occuperez des légumes. Heero et moi, on se charge du gâteau.

Heero fut surpris par la proposition de Duo. Puis, tout d'un coup, il remarqua une absence.

Heero : Où est Hilde ?

Duo : Elle est partie faire quelques courses.

Sans attendre davantage, Duo attrapa Heero et le traîna jusqu'à l'endroit où il préparait son gâteau sous le regard inquiet de Quatre. Heero n'en revenait pas. Tout à l'heure, il avait abandonné un Duo en pleurs et qui, après ses aveux, était persuadé qu'il ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole.

Et là, il se retrouvait avec un Duo tout souriant, toujours aussi actif, énervé comme un gosse de cinq ans.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

Heero rejoignit forcé Duo dans sa préparation désastreuse que Heero tenta de sauver tant bien que mal du désastre. Heureusement, Heero, lui, se débrouillait assez bien et rattrapa chacune des gaffes de Duo. Mais Heero avait l'esprit ailleurs car il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Duo, car celui-ci avait repris tous les signes qui avaient fait croire à Heero que Duo l'aimait ce qui faisait que Heero se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. De leur côté, Wufei et Quatre étaient en pleine discussion mais les yeux de Quatre surveillait ce qu'il se passait entre Heero et Duo.

Heero lui sentait très mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas ce que Duo était en train de faire. Mais Heero essayait de comprendre.

Duo se forçait-t-il ?

Heero complètement perdu essayait de prendre ses distances par rapport à Duo.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini Quatre pris Duo à part pour discuter tandis que les autres rejoignaient le salon.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont Quatre et Duo ?

Heero : Rien. Quatre avait quelque chose à dire à Duo en privé.

Bien que Heero ne sache pas de quoi pouvaient bien parler les deux amis, il s'en doutait mais ne préférait pas savoir. Après une dizaine de minutes, Quatre et Duo rejoignirent les autres. Une drôle de sensation se fit sentir dans la pièce quand ils entrèrent. Duo lançait un étrange regard à Quatre.

Arrivé au canapé Duo s'installa à côté de Wufei et Quatre à côté de Heero.

Wufei : Au fait, où est passé Hilde ? Elle devrait déjà être rentrée !

Duo qui avait complètement oublié Hilde commença aussi à s'inquiéter.

Duo : Elle devait nous ramener de quoi finir de décorer le dessert... Elle devrait être là...

L'inquiétude de Duo pour Hilde fit un léger pincement au coeur à Heero. Mais celui-ci s'était résolu de ne plus rien laissait paraître trop ostensiblement et d'essayer tant que possible d'oublier son amour pour Duo pour garder son amitié mais cela était-il encore possible ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Heero fut ramené sur Terre par l'entrée d'Hilde chargée de sacs de course. Celle-ci entra une expression ravie sur le visage et lorsqu'elle vit que Duo et Heero était séparé sur le canapé, un immense sentiment de victoire l'envahi.

À suivre...

Voilà un petit chapitre qui s'est fait attendre car, honnêtement, je l'avais écrit depuis longtemps mais je l'avais oublié ! Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même...

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review s ça vous a plu..

En attendant on remercie beaucoup pour leurs reviews, Une fan xD, Onarcula, Iroko, Nass, Kaga78, Marnie02, Heiji et surtout à celle auxquelles on n'a pas pu répondre.

A toi maintenant Ephemeris de prendre la suite !

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


End file.
